


Mistletoe Madness

by AmberDread



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CHRISTMAS CAME EARLY THIS YEAR, Christmas, Clam!, Crack, F/M, Humour, I went off on an tangent and then got a little lost, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oops, Rey is thirsty, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Second part is mostly porn, Slow Build, Smut, So many prompts, Submissive Rey, Threesome - F/M/M, Transit vans are bad, Until she does, a little fluff, but doesn't know it, maybe? - Freeform, slowish burn, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/pseuds/AmberDread
Summary: Written for The Writing Den prompt challenge.The Mistletoe started this madness…It seems like the only time Rey is taken out, it is as a friendly plus-one to her brother or her friends.Then one night, she (literally) bumps into a man that makes her heart flutter in her chest. Too bad it’s Mr. Solo, her brother’s horrible boss.Then she is introduced to Mr. Hux, and it all goes downhill from there.Told through multiple POV’s, but Rey is the main protagonist.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a mood board, I won't be offended it you laugh. It's awful.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a frigid, wet winter's night in the beginning of December. The Christmas lights in the town centre were twinkling bravely, despite the mist that curled around the streets like thin smoke.

Rey shoved her hands deep into her coat pockets as she and Finn hurried along the street to the hotel.

It was Finn’s company’s Christmas party and Rey had come along as his plus one, mainly to give him moral support and encourage him to finally hit on his long time crush, but also because she could never decline free food, even if it was only going to be finger food.

To her disappointment, Finn had told her his awful boss, Mr. Solo, would not be present - she had been planning on glaring at him the whole night and possibly slipping laxative into his mulled wine… though on second thoughts, it was probably a good thing he wouldn't be there, free booze and her penchant for protecting Finn, who was her brother in every way except by blood, would have been a bad combination.

It was a relief when they reached the upscale hotel, pausing in the entryway to shake off the rain and take down their hoods.

The Vesustrian Hotel was imposing, all glass doors, clean hard lines, and dark marble floors. The decorations were reserved and tasteful, just a little greenery, white fairy lights and silver glass ornaments. It was modern and swanky, and Rey was relieved she had borrowed a suitable dress from their neighbour Paige. She and Paige were of similar height and slender build, so the midnight blue velvet dress fit her perfectly, luckily she had gone for knee high boots rather than shoes, so her legs hadn’t gotten wet on the way there.

Still, she felt rather self conscious, she didn’t wear dresses often, working in a garage meant she lived in jeans or combat trousers, and t shirts and hoodies. Her colleagues were all guys, and if they met after work, they went to a cheap pub and downed pints. Their Christmas party, which would be next week, would be beer and pizza: the exact opposite to the event she was at now.

Finn squeezed her hand in his, knowing her well enough to realise she was starting to feel nervous, and Rey squeezed back, pulling herself together. She was here to support Finn, perhaps give him a gentle kick up the backside so he’d finally make a move on Poe, _no_ t to have a freak out herself.

Their wet coats were taken and they were led to a large, warmly lit room, already filled with people. There was Christmas themed classical music playing in the background, which was a nice change to the cheesy songs that had been blaring seemingly everywhere ad nauseam for the last two months. Everyone in the room was well dressed and Rey was relieved to see that her skirt wasn’t too short, though all the other women in dresses or skirts were wearing heels instead of boots... still, at least the boots were her smart ones.

“Finn!” a smiling blonde woman came towards them, pulling Finn into a brief hug, “And who is your lovely… friend?”

“Hi, Kaydel, this is my little sister, Rey.”

_Little?_ Rey smiled as she shook Kaydel’s hand, resolving to kick Finn in the shin later, “Nice to meet you,” she told the blonde, not a little amused at the slight look of confusion on her face as her eyes flickered between she and Finn, obviously trying to find a resemblance.

Kaydel smiled again, “You too! Come and have some mulled wine, it’s really good and you both look cold.”

As they followed her, she made an odd detour around an empty space, looking over her shoulder, she quirked her lips at them, “Watch out for the mistletoe!” Above their heads hung a large sprig of green, Rey and Finn carefully followed her example.

The mulled wine did indeed turn out to be good, and Rey gratefully wrapped her fingers around her glass, making the most of the heat; the large room they were in wasn’t cold exactly, but it wasn’t too warm either.

Rey was soon introduced to Finn’s work friends, all of whom seemed genuinely nice, especially Poe. Before Finn had introduced her to him, Rey had caught what was perhaps a disappointed, surprised look flicker across his handsome features, and she’d hidden a small smile.

Poe’s face lit up again as the introduction was made, “So nice to meet you, Rey.”

Rey smiled, liking him already, “You too, I’ve heard _so_ much about you.”

Poe’s cheeks dimpled, “Oh really? All good I hope?”

“All good,” Rey said quietly as Finn’s attention focused on them again after exchanging greetings with a man called Muran.

Finn looked between them suspiciously, “Shall we check out the finger food in a minute? I’m starving.”

“When are you not?” Rey asked grinning, her stomach agreeing that that would be a good thing to do.

Finn scoffed, “You’re one to talk,” he looked at Poe, “You would not believe how much this tiny thing can put away.” Rey rolled her eyes as Poe chuckled.

As the wine flowed and the evening progressed, Rey found herself enjoying the party. And then Poe and Finn were caught under some mistletoe. Rey wasn’t sure who manovered whom, it may even have been both of them, and it didn’t really matter because both of them clearly enjoyed their first kiss, and went back for another.

Rey left them to it and decided to investigate the miniature dessert table. She was almost there when someone bumped into her slightly.

“Oh, I am so sorry,” a deep voice said as a large hand caught her arm as if to steady her.

Rey looked up, (quite a way), to find herself staring into dark brown eyes in a pale face, framed by glossy black hair... her heart beat a little faster.

“That’s alright, it was probably my fault anyway - too much mulled wine,” Rey resisted the urge to facepalm, _stop talking you idiot!_

The mans lips curved up, then his eyes flickered to the ceiling, “Oh dear,” he said softly, “Mistletoe.”

Rey’s eyes shot upwards, _oh,_ “Yes,” she agreed, suddenly not knowing where to look.

His eyes crinkled slightly, “I believe it is bad luck not to…” he trailed off, the implication clear.

Rey nodded, “Yes… though, um, maybe we can exchange names first?”

He looked amused, but held out his hand to her, “I’m Ben, Ben Solo.”

Rey had already taken his hand when she remembered who that was. Fuck. _Fuckety, fuckety, fuck, with bells on._ “You are Ben Solo?” she let go of his lovely warm hand, “No way. I refuse.”

His surprise would have been almost comical if she hadn’t been so disappointed, she slipped away through the crowd as quickly as she could, making a beeline for Finn and Poe.

* * *

 

Ben stared confusedly after the girl as she disappeared into the other party goers.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Hux said next to him, clearly trying not to laugh, “That is the first woman I have ever seen reject you.”

Ben glared at him, “Shut up, Hux.” He’d been regretting turning up here and mixing with his subordinates until he’d spied that pretty face and those gorgeous eyes, “What department is she in? I’ve never seen her before.”

Hux shrugged, “I haven’t seen her either, so she must be someone’s plus one.”

Hux had a mind like a computer, he knew every employee at Alliance, so the girl _had_ to be a plus one. _Damn._ She hadn’t even given him her name.

Hux sighed, “Don’t.”

Ben raised his eyebrow, “What?”

Hux folded his arms, “She is a plus one, she is _taken_. Don’t pursue it. Bazine has been ogling you all year, try her instead.”

Ben folded his own arms, “Not all plus ones are dates. She could just be a friend of someone.”

The redheaded man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again, “Okay, how about I go and find out? You… aren’t any good at being subtle and she’s already cut and run once.”

Ben chewed his lip then nodded, eyes softening slightly as he looked at Hux, “Okay.”

He and Hux parted company, Hux to hunt the girl and Ben took himself off to get a whiskey.

* * *

 

When Rey found them, Finn had his arm around Poe’s shoulders and Poe’s arm was around Finn’s waist as they chatted together quietly, smiling. It was adorable and Rey couldn’t bring herself to interrupt them, so she found Kaydel instead.

“Hi Rey,” Kaydel smiled as Rey joined her, feeling slightly awkward without Finn, “You met Jess, right?” she gestured to the shorter woman, with beautiful dark hair and eyes. Rey nodded, mustering a smile for them.

“So glad Finn and Poe finally got it together,” Jess said with a grin, and Rey’s smile came easier.

“Yeah, me too. Poe has been all Finn’s talked about since he joined Alliance”, Kaydel and Jess made aww noises. “Well, Poe and Mr Solo,” Rey added.

Jess rolled her eyes, “That does not surprise me, he’s an asshat.”

Kaydel giggled, “Shhh! Not so loud, Jess!”

Jess shrugged, “What? He isn’t here, and anyway, no one near us would disagree.”

Kaydel shook her head, “But he is! He turned up not long ago with…” she trailed off, eyes suddenly wide and Jess and Rey turned to look in the direction she was staring.

Rey had been worried it would be Mr. Solo, but it was a man she didn’t recognise, and she breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

“Good evening, Kaydel, Jess,” he nodded to them politely, then turned to Rey, “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure…?”

“Good evening Mr. Hux,” Kaydel said, her smile a little brittle, “This is Finn’s Freeman’s sister, Rey. Rey this is Mr. Hux, the Alliance’s financial director.”

Mr. Hux’s hand was cool in her own as Rey shook it, she remembered Finn being rather afraid of Hux, but not any details on why. “Nice to meet you,” she murmured as she shook it.

He smiled slightly, “The pleasure is all mine, I’m sure.”

Rey felt her cheeks colour a little, he wasn’t handsome in the conventional sense, but he had an air of command about him, his red hair and pale eyes somehow arresting.

She was relieved when Snap and Muran, Jess and Kaydel’s boyfriends, rejoined them. But Hux engaged her in conversation, and the others chatted amongst themselves.

“And what do you do for a living, Rey?”

Rey shifted awkwardly, suddenly very aware of how expensive his charcoal grey suit looked, “I’m a mechanic,” she admitted, nervously smoothing the dress over her hips.

His pale eyebrows raised as his lips curved in a slight smile, “Indeed? You seem entirely too elegant for such a profession.”

_What the hell was she meant to say to that?_ She shrugged self consciously, “This isn’t my dress,” she blurted, then mentally kicked herself.

Hux smirked, fingers lightly brushing one of her sleeves, “Nevertheless, it suits you. What made you become a mechanic?”

“Oh, well... “ Rey shrugged again, “It’s something I’m good at, I’ve always had an knack with vehicles and machines.”

“Good evening, Mr Hux,” Poe’s voice said, and Rey looked up to see he and Finn joining them, her knees almost went weak with relief, Mr Hux made her even more nervous than usual.

“Poe, Finn,” Hux’s eyes flickered to their joined hands, but he didn’t comment, “I hope you are enjoying the festivities?”

Poe answered as Finn let go of his hand and moved to put an arm around Rey, “You okay, Peanut?” he asked, voice low.

Rey nodded, “I’m fine, Peanut,” she said, keeping her voice equally low, “But you should know, Mr. Solo is here.”

She felt him tense slightly at that, “Thanks for the heads up,” he murmured, “How would you feel about me, um, going back to Poe’s tonight?”

Rey couldn’t help grinning as she playfully hip bumped him, “I’d feel annoyed if you didn’t.”

Finn returned her grin.

* * *

 

Hux was smirking to himself, and that was seldom a good sign, Ben reflected as he finished his whiskey.

“She’s someone’s sister,” Hux said without preamble, “ _But_ ,” he held up one finger when Ben started to grin, “She is the sister of the new guy in tech support, the one you took a personal dislike to.”

Ben groaned, “Shit.”

“Quite,” Hux agreed, he was obviously enjoying this, “So I’d cut your losses and go find someone else.”

Ben narrowed his eyes at Hux suspiciously, taking in his small smile, bright eyes and the little colour in his cheeks, “You like her, don’t you?”

Hux shrugged gracefully, “She’s a little provincial but rather charming, and very easy on the eyes.”

Ben glared at Hux who merely smirked as he sipped his sloe gin, pale blue eyes dancing.

* * *

 

Later, Finn, Poe and Rey left at the same time, Rey hugged Finn goodbye in the lobby and they pulled their hoods up before quickly going their separate ways.

It was still raining hard and when Rey got to her bus stop, the interactive sign told her it wasn’t due for another twenty minutes.

So she waited, there was no shelter and the rain started seeping through her coat, soon she was shivering, teeth chattering as she hunched forward to keep the rain from hitting her face.

Then to add insult to injury, a large transit van sped passed her, failing to avoid a large puddle and splashing her. She was hit from the waist down, though some drops hit higher up including her face. It all happened too fast for her to get his number plate, and she was left soaking and furious and _utterly_ miserable.    

“You look like you’re freezing,” a voice said, and she started slightly as the rain abruptly stopped hitting her.

Rey turned to see Mr. Hux, holding a large umbrella over them both, he frowned as he looked at her, “Your lips are blue. I live a few minutes away, why don’t you come back with me and I can call you a cab?”

Rey glanced up at the sign to see her bus was now twenty five minutes away, _the bastards had gone and cut one out_! A particularly strong shiver rippled through her at the idea of standing there any longer, she nodded shyly, “If you’re sure you don’t mind.”

Mr. Hux smiled slightly, “I quite insist,” he held out his arm and after a second of hesitation, she slipped hers through it, keeping close to him so they could both shelter under the umbrella.

They had walked for barely two minutes when Hux was pulling her into the large porch of an apartment block, punching in a code to let them in. Then they were inside and he led her into a lift.

As they smoothly ascended, Mr. Hux pulled her hood down, looking at her closely, “Before I call you a cab, I think you need a hot drink.”

A hot drink sounded like heaven and Rey could only nod, too busy trying to stop her teeth clattering together like castanets to answer properly.

Hux’s apartment turned out to be the _penthouse_ , as he led her into the large open plan living space, Rey was awfully conscious of dripping rainwater onto the thick cream carpet.

“Rey?” A pale hand lifted her chin and she realised she had been dazedly looking at her feet, “You really are freezing,” Hux said as he started undoing her coat.

Rey tried helping him, but her hands were rather numb. When they peeled her coat off her, she discovered that her dress was damp, in some places actually wet. _Fuck._

Mr. Hux took her in, “I am sorry, Rey, but I really think you ought to change. You are welcome to borrow some of my clothes.” He pulled her with him into a large bedroom, it had a giant bed and huge built in wardrobes, decorated in greys and blacks. He dropped her hand as he rummaged quickly in a drawer then handed her a towel, some jogging trousers, a long sleeved t shirt and a jumper. “Are you able to put these on?”

Rey shivered, grimacing at her weakness, “Yes, thank you.”

Mr. Hux nodded, “I’ll go and make you a hot drink,” he left her to it, courteously shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Rey had not reckoned on her boots getting stuck, the wet leather clung to her calves and her frozen hands couldn’t get the bloody things off. For the interim, she hauled off the dress and her bra, toweled herself quickly and pulled on the t-shirt and jumper. Mr. Hux was tall, so at least they covered the tops of her legs.

Oddly, the jumper didn’t smell like him, the t-shirt did, something like amber, citrus and juniper, but the jumper’s scent was different, darker, warm and spicy.

She rolled the damp dress and bra in the towel, hoping to help dry them, and cautiously opened the bedroom door.

Mr. Hux was in the kitchen area, and _Ben Solo_ was sitting sprawled on his large grey sofa, gazing out of the window at the panorama of city lights.

Rey let out a shocked squeak and pulled the jumper as far down her thighs at she could. Ben glanced over at her and smirked, looking unsurprised to see her, his dark eyes compelling despite whom they belonged to.

“Do you need some help?” his gaze fell on the jogging trousers clutched in one of her hands, eyebrow raised. Rey’s face went warm as she blushed.

“Forgive my boyfriend, Rey, he is an ass,” Mr. Hux’s voice freed her from Ben’s gaze.

She felt a wave of surprised relief pass through her, they were gay, she was fine, the blush on her cheeks receded a little.

“I, err, can’t get my boots off,” she explained sheepishly.

* * *

 

 

Ben had been slightly behind Hux, pausing to talk to Phasma before he left the Vesustrian. He had been pleasantly surprised to enter their apartment to find Hux still up and making hot toddies. Then he noticed a dripping woman’s coat hanging off a dining chair and his brows had raised into his hairline.

“Did you meet someone on the way home?” he asked incredulously as he took of his own coat, shaking damp hair out of his eyes.

“Back already? Well, that is unfortunate. You must promise to behave,” Kylo rolled his eyes but nodded and Hux went on, “I brought Finn’s sister back, I found her soaked and freezing at a bus stop.”

Ben frowned, his excitement over her somehow being there, eclipsed by anger, “What? He left her in the rain all alone, at this time of night?”

“It was on the main road and well lit…” Hux shook his head, “But I agree, it wasn’t a sensible thing to do. She is borrowing some clothes, then I’m calling her a cab.”

Ben noticed with interest that Hux had three mugs out, _hmmm_. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and rubbed his hair as dry as he much as he could, since the hair dryer was in their bedroom, then sat down on the sofa, resolutely keeping his eyes off their bedroom door.

He didn’t have to wait long, a small startled noise brought his attention back from the view. And there she was, frantically trying to pull one of _his_ jumpers down her slender thighs, her long legs still clad in black tights and very wet looking boots. It was a arresting sight. He wasn’t able to keep his lips still as he took her in, she still looked cold, her lips had a blue tinge to them, “Do you need some help?” somehow despite her pallor, her cheeks flushed a little.

“Forgive my boyfriend, Rey, he is an ass,” Hux said as he brought over the drinks on a tray. Ben rolled his eyes at Hux, whose lips twitched slightly, obviously enjoying himself.

“I, err, can’t get my boots off,” she said eyes falling to the floor, obviously embarrassed.

“Come and sit down,” Hux suggested as he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

She did so hesitantly and Ben got up and knelt down in front of her. He looked up and smirked again, “Allow me,” he murmured, the confusion on her face was adorable.

He took hold of one of her boots and pulled, it really did _not_ want to come off. As he wiggled and pulled, Hux placed a soft blanket over her lap, murmuring, “You’re still shivering,” as he did so.

Once Ben had both the boots off her, he could feel how cold her feet were, “You should really take your tights off,” he said, opting to stand up and sit on her other side, figuring the likelihood of her allowing him to help with that was zero.

“He is quite right, Ben and I will look away, then you can wrap yourself in the blanket,” Hux said, doing just that, Ben imitated him, watching her reflection in the windows, feeling her wriggle next to him on the sofa as she peeled the tights off, before tucking her legs underneath her and arranging the blanket again.

“Thank you,” she said softly, and they turned back around, Hux handed her a mug that she carefully cradled in both hands.

They were all silent for a moment as they sampled their drinks, Hux had made the Irish version, which Ben preferred. Beside him, Rey made a low happy noise, it went straight to his groin.  

“This is amazing, what is it?”

“An Irish milk toddy,” Hux said, Ben could hear the pleasure in his voice at her compliment, “It’s made with milk, sugar, vanilla, nutmeg and whiskey. It should warm you up quickly.”

“Thank you,” she sounded awkward once more, “Sorry about all this, you’ve been really nice, I promise I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“No apology needed, Rey. I’m glad I met you, you may have gotten ill if you’d stayed out in that any longer.”

They were quiet again for a while, Ben trying to think of witty things to say and coming up blank. There was a soft sigh next to him and he turned to see Rey’s eyes had slipped closed, her long dark lashes brushing her cheeks, which were no longer pale.

Hux rescued her mug from her slackening grip and placed it on the floor, as he moved, Rey murmured something, and snuggled against him. He placed his arm around her, tucking her against him, then looked at Hux. “What now?”

Hux frowned, “I guess we should wake her and call a cab,” he didn’t sound convinced.

Ben shook his head, “Put her in a cab, when she’s this out of it? I’m not sure that’s safe. Does she have a phone? We could try calling her brother?”

“I don’t know,” Hux said, “She didn’t have a bag, I’ll check her coat.”

As Hux stood, Rey slipped further into him, till she was almost in his lap. She really was pretty, he thought as he studied her features, her skin had a golden hue, with high cheekbones, a scattering of freckles graced her nose and her lips were now perfectly pink and very kissable… his cock twitched. _Fuck_. The fact that Hux seemed to like her too made her even more desirable; they were both bi, but Ben more so than Hux. Their relationship wasn’t open exactly, but occasionally spending the night with a woman was allowed. Ben craved woman more than Hux, and they had never shared one, but the idea of doing so made his whole body flush with heat.

“Her battery is dead, or it just died as it’s rather wet,” Hux said as he came back into view, carrying a bag of rice to try and save Rey’s phone, “And it’s too late to ring anyone to find out Finn’s number.”

“It would probably be inappropriate to take her to bed, so I guess we just settle her on the sofa then?”

Hux huffed a laugh, “Very inappropriate, you idiot.”

* * *

 

 

Rey’s bladder woke her. For a moment she had no idea where the hell the was, as she sat up and blearily looked around her, her memory returned and she groaned quietly, _she’d fallen asleep!_ _God she was such an tool_.

She found herself on Mr. Hux’s sofa, under a pile of soft blankets, one of them had placed a pillow beneath her head too, and she hadn’t even felt it.

Judging from the light, it was still very early, their bedroom door was shut giving her a chance for a quiet exit, her bladder would just have to wait.

Pulling the wet boots on made her shudder, and her coat was almost as unpleasant. She had left her dress and bra in their room, so she’d have to do without - at least the jogging trousers were where she had dropped them. Hopefully Mr. Hux wouldn’t mind giving her things to Finn at work on Monday, though that did mean she’d have to tell Finn what happened.

She found her phone on the coffee table in a bag of rice, after trying to turn it on and finding it unresponsive, she shoved it back in the bag and and put it in her coat pocket, along with her balled up tights.

After neatly folding the blankets and placing them on top of the pillow, she slipped silently out the front door, closing it softly behind her.

The lift went too slowly and contained too many mirrors; knowing you probably look like hell was bad enough, having it confirmed from every angle was another thing entirely.

Once she was home she stripped and went straight for a blissfully hot shower. Once her skin was pink and her bones didn’t feel cold inside her flesh, she got out and had a leisurely breakfast, curled up on her battered sofa under a blanket. She was tempted to have a nap, but resisted the urge as she had too much to do.

After checking the labels on the clothes Mr. Hux had lent her, she took them to the dry cleaners, not trusting her old washing machine not to ruin them.

The rest of the morning was taken up by cleaning and tidying and doing her and Finn’s own laundry, and after a pause for lunch she went and picked up the dry cleaning. She bought a nice box of chocolates as well, writing ‘Thank You’ on the label attached, before putting them in the bag with the clean clothes.

Finn could hand them over on Monday, hopefully in exchange for her things; he wouldn't like it, but he didn’t have to give them to Mr Solo, just to Mr. Hux.

Rey wondered at that, Finn had never mentioned that Mr. Hux and Mr. Solo were an item. Neither of them had said for her not to mention it, but she thought perhaps she wouldn’t anyway just in case, all Finn needed to know was she had stayed the night on Mr. Hux’s sofa.

* * *

 

Hux had thought himself to be an early riser, but despite this he found Rey gone when he ventured into the living room. He was slightly surprised by the measure of regret that the sight of the unoccupied sofa brought him.

Millicent materialised at his feet and miaowed grumpily, she hated it when they had guests and had only now come out from wherever it was she had been hiding.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion, your ladyship,” he told her as he picked her up and walked over to the kitchen area. Millicent gave him an unimpressed look, then wrigged impatiently in his arms.

He set her down gently and put some cooked salmon in her bowl as an apology, hoping to mollify her a little. The offering was accepted.

Ben was snoring quietly when Hux came back to bed, but the smell from the two mugs of steaming coffee wafting through the room quickly pulled him awake. Hux had always marvelled at how Ben could wake up like that.

He smiled slightly as he arranged his pillows behind him, waiting for Ben to sit up too before handing him his mug.

“Rey had already left before I got up,” he told Ben as he sipped his coffee. He watched in amusement as Ben’s face fell a little, obviously disappointed.

Millicent hopped up onto the bed with a chirrup, then yawned, releasing a wave of salmony cat breath aimed straight for them.

“Ugh,” Ben grimaced in disgust, “It’s me or the cat, you decide.”

Hux chuckled, “Sorry darling, but you know she will always be my first love.”

Ben rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, “How would you feel… about perhaps,” he waved one hand as if he would pluck words out of the air, “Well, trying to, err, seduce? Rey into sleeping with us both… at the same time that is?”

Hux would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered it, and heat flushed through his body along with surprise - Ben, did _not_ like sharing, anything, _at all._ Ben’s hand moved under the covers and found Hux’s hardening dick.

“That is all the answer I needed,” Ben said, suddenly all self-assured and cocky again, the tone of his voice lowering as he caressed Hux and put his coffee on the bedside table.

A moan slipped from Hux’s lips and he put down his own coffee, turning to find Ben’s lips and meet them with his own. Millicent hissed in indignation as they moved their bodies against each other, vacating the room quickly, and he felt Ben’s lips curve up against his own.

Ben’s lips moved to his ear while his large hands stroked him under the covers, “How would we have her? Would we spit roast her?” Hux groaned at the idea. “Would we double penetrate her?” Hux gasped at that image in his head. “Would we just take turns... or would one of us fuck her while the other one only got to watch?”

“Fuck,” Hux rasped, “All of the above,” he pulled Ben’s wicked mouth back to his, biting those sinful lips, before sliding down his body and taking him in his mouth.

Afterwards, as they cuddled in bed, ignoring their cold coffee, Hux said, “You do realise that you’ll have to be nicer to Finn if you want to get her into bed, right?”

Ben huffed in annoyance, “Guess it would be for a good cause,” Hux could feel the vibrations of his voice where his head was on Ben’s chest.

“And she still may not be interested anyway.”

Ben scoffed, “Why ever not? Have you seen us? We’re hot!”

Hux sighed, “Yes, yes, but we may not be her type, she may not be up for a threesome or she may be gay, or any other number of possibilities.”

“You overthink things,” Ben told him, kissing Hux’s hair, “You always do.”

“That may be so, but you always _under_ think, so I have to think properly for both of us.”

Ben just laughed.

* * *

 

Finn made it home on Sunday afternoon, looking as if he was walking on air, “Hey, Peanut!” he yelled happily as he shut the front door.

Rey looked up from the sofa where she had been reading, “Hey, Peanut!” she grinned, “You look well, you managed to pause to eat during your sex marathon, then?”

Finn blushed, “Well at least I _had_ sex!”

Rey laughed, “Touché.” She moved her legs as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

“You get home alright? You didn’t answer my messages for ages, I was about to come home when you text last night.”

“Ah,” Rey said, and leapt up from the sofa, “Why don’t I make us some tea?” She moved into their small kitchen and put the kettle on. Finn hot on her heels.

“Okay, now I’m worried, what happened?” Finn said, his face concerned.

Rey fidgeted, “So, funny story…” she trailed off, unsure how to explain, Finn’s growing alarm got her to open her mouth again, “It’s nothing bad, just a bit… err, embarrassing. So, I was waiting ages for the bus on Friday night, then a fucking van drove through a puddle and splashed me and the bus I was waiting for was cancelled and I was getting really, _really_ cold… then Mr. Hux walked past and recognised me and said I could come back to his flat and he’d call me a cab, but then I sort of… um, well, I may have passed out and slept Friday night on his sofa,” by the time she finished Finn’s eyes were almost falling out of his and he looked horrified.

“Shine a light, Peanut, I can’t leave you alone for one second!”

Rey blushed and set about making the tea, “It was fine, I was fine… but, I may have left my dress and bra there so could you pick them up from Mr. Hux on Monday?”

“ _You what?!_ ” Finn’s voice was now several octaves higher than it should have been.

“Well, I was literally soaked! I borrowed some clothes from him so could you hand them over when you collect mine, _please?_ ” She made her way back to the sofa and he followed in a daze. “So, how was your time with Poe?”

Finn rolled his eyes at her attempt to distract him, but went with it anyway, his smile returning as he spoke about Poe.

Rey got a text late Monday morning, letting her know that the ‘Clothing exchange’ as Finn termed it, had been ‘weird but successful’. The image in her head was more like a prisoner exchange in a movie and she snorted a laugh, spilling some of her tea as she did so.

“Such a lady,” Korso said and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Like you’d know,” she hit back as he poured himself some coffee.

He clutched his chest as if wounded, “I thought we were friends!”

Chewie walked into the breakroom and both she and Korso were distracted, “Wait, where did your pants go?” Korso asked.

“Why are you so _hairy_?” Rey yelled as she turned her back so she wouldn’t have to look at his bare legs and surprisingly well filled underwear.

“Baby, I was born this way... The tap in the bathroom broke and sprayed water at me,” Chewie said, sounding completely unruffled, “I’ve got some spare pants in my locker.”

“What he means is,” said Lando’s voice from behind Rey who was still facing the wall, “Is that he manhandled it and it broke. So he will be the one who gets it fixed.”

“You’re a liar,” Chewie groused, “It just came off in my hand, could have happened to anyone, even Rey.”

“Hey!” she turned around indignantly to see Chewie trying to pull his trousers on with one hand whilst holding a mug in his other, and she dissolved into giggles at the sight.

Lando rolled his eyes at the spectacle, then looked at Korso and Rey, “You two put your money in the pot for Friday night?”

“I’ve only got twenty bucks,” Rey grimaced, “So I’ll just be eating and having a couple pints I’m afraid.”

“S'alright, Baby, I got you covered,” Korso said winking at her.

“Yeah, me too, a night out without you drunkenly entertaining us would be kinda dull, kid,” Lando added.

“Me? Drunk?” Rey made her eyes wide and innocent, “I don’t know what you mean!”

Rebolt arrived slouching into the break room his eyes red with dark circles underneath them.

“You’re late,” Lando said disapprovingly, “ _again_.”

Rebolt just shook his head, “I can’t talk to you until I’ve had some coffee,” he sounded barely awake.

Rey rinsed her mug out as Rebolt poured himself some coffee, spilling most of it but not seeming to notice.

“Anyone else smell that?” Korso asked, wrinkling his nose.

“For fuck’s sake,” Chewie growled, “I’ve told Beckett he needs to smoke outside!” he lumbered out, now wearing pants, Lando following him.

Rey winced, “Almost feel sorry for Beckett.”

Korso laughed, “Yeah, _almost._ I don't know why he still thinks he’ll get away with it.”

Rebolt groaned as he drank his coffee, “Can we turn the lights off?”

Korso snorted, “Rough night?”

Rebolt grimaced, “You could say that, I got fucking mugged, got home and passed out. Only just woke up.” Rey and Korso looked at each other, then back at Rebolt.

“Wait, you got mugged? Did you call the old bill?” Korso asked.

“Nah, they didn’t get anything off me, I probably did more damage anyway,” Rebolt mumbled, wincing as he probed the back of his head, his fingers came away a little bloody.

“I think you should put a band-aid on that,” Korso said helpfully.

Rey sighed and grabbed the first aid kit, Rebolt didn’t have an ounce of common sense, “Sit down, dummy. Let me have a look at you.”

Thankfully the wound was superficial and she got it patched up easily, then made Rebolt eat a doughnut and take some paracetamol.

Like Finn, the guys at Rebel Garage were like her family, they had come to accept her being there and looked out for her too. It had been quite hard to find a garage to hire her, but she was glad everywhere else had declined her, otherwise she wouldn’t be here, and here was pretty much perfect in her eyes.

* * *

 

“Did Rey mention which garage she worked for?” Ben asked Hux as they took their lunch at a small Italian bistro.

Hux shook his head, “Sadly no. I handed over her clothes to Finn earlier, and he gave us back ours, with this little addition.” He slid a box of chocolates over the table to Ben, whose lips quirked as he read the label.

“A woman of few words,” he said, eyeing the chocolates hopefully, “Would it be weird if you asked Finn for her number?”

Hux snorted, “I think so, yes. But asking for the name of the garage may be less out of the ordinary, it is always useful to have a personal recommendation for such things… I’ll get the name, but I think you should take the car in, you need to make a new impression on her.”

Ben sighed but nodded, “I haven’t shouted at Finn at all today.”

Hux gave him a wry look, “Don’t feel too self congratulatory, it’s only lunch time… Plus, it’s not just shouting, you should probably try not to glare so much and try using nicer words.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “But being nice is so much less productive. Fear makes people work faster.”

“I quite agree,” Hux said, “But you don’t have to embody a walking black hole of fury to make people fear you.”

Ben opened his mouth to argue but Hux interrupted him, “I noticed that Rey appears to have not told Finn that we are together, or that you were there on Friday night.”

Ben shrugged, “I still don’t understand why you don’t want people knowing,” he said as he picked at a thread of his suit jacket, he had always felt a little insulted, as if Hux were ashamed of being with him.

Hux’s cool hand reached out and pressed against his own and he looked up, into those mesmerising blue eyes, “Just trust me, it’s for the best. We wouldn’t be taken as seriously if people knew. It was a risk on friday night, but I didn’t think you would be back so soon, and she left before I could talk to her in the morning. Perhaps, when you take the car in, you could start by thanking her for not mentioning it.”

* * *

 

“Baby, you up to anything Saturday night? Other than recovering from Friday, that is?”

Rey rolled out from under the truck she was working on to wipe her face and look at Chewie, “Nothing, why?”

“Well… could you be my plus one? Lando and I are going to a party thrown by an old friend and we have a bet on to see who can bring the hottest girl.”

Rey snickered, “ _Me?_ Chewie, I am not a hot girl, I’m barely even a girl!”

“Not true!” called Korso from somewhere, “You’re definitely the hottest girl here.”

Rey rolled her eyes, Chewie’s expression turned sly, “There’ll be free food and drink…”

“Sold!” Rey yelled, then cocked her head, “Do I have to dress fancy?”

Chewie shrugged, “Guess so? It’s black tie.”

Rey chewed her lip, then shrugged, hopefully Paige would have something, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Chewie grinned, “Awesome, I’ll pick you up around 6pm Saturday, don’t tell Lando!” he turned in the direction Korso’s voice had come from, “Korso, that means you too! If you tell him I’ll make sure you get a call out on Christmas day!”

“Evil, but fair,” came Korso’s reply.

* * *

 

Friday rolled around and Ben took an early lunch so he could take the car into the Rebel garage. By some mad twist of fate, it turned out to be run by some old friends of his father’s, though neither Lando or Chewie were in when he arrived.

As he pulled in, he eyed the exterior with some trepidation - this was not the sort of place he or Hux would normally use. It looked shabby and a little run down, and the neighbourhood was sketchy at best.

“Can I help you?” A grizzled man smoking a roll up asked, as Ben got out and looked around.

Ben nodded, “Er, yes,” he gestured vaguely at the car, “Something isn’t quite right and a… friend, recommend this garage, specifically Rey Freeman, is she available?”

“Yeah, she’s in. Lock up and follow me,” he flicked the butt of his roll up into a drain and lumbered off, Ben hurrying to catch up. “Baby! Customer for you!”

He blinked, _baby?_ Did that mean she was dating this...this, _neanderthal?_

“She’s working on the Falcon, Beckett,” a large, swarthy man said as he came out from an office wiping his hands on a rag. Beckett grunted and disappeared further into the garage.

“Any particular reason you’re after Rey?” The swarthy man asked, with perhaps a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Ben shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, “Her brother works with me.”

“Mr Solo,” Ben turned to see Rey walking towards him, a frown of surprise on her face. She looked very different to when he had last seen her; she was in grubby overalls, big black steel toe caps, with her hair in a messy bun and a large smudge of something black over her nose. She looked ridiculous but rather cute and he couldn’t help his lips twitching at the sight.

The swarthy man openly chuckled, “You’ve got black on you,” he said before nodding to Ben and moving away.

Rey sighed, muttering something too low for Ben to hear, before wiping her hands nervously on her overalls, “What can I help you with... Mr. Solo?”

“Our car, ah, was making an odd knocking noise this morning, could you have a look at it?”

She nodded, “Okay, I’ll take a look,” she gestured for him to go first.

When they came out and she saw the car, she gave a whistle and walked quicker, “That’s the new A7 Sportback, isn’t it?” Ben nodded, and her frown returned, “So why haven’t you taken it back to the Audi dealership?”

_Shit_ … he shrugged, “Ah, Hux said to bring it here, to you.”

She suddenly looked uncomfortable, “Yeah, I guess I owe you… sorry for just disappearing without saying thank you.”

Ben winced and shook his head, “Oh no, no. I’m not here because you owe us, Hux just likes to use places where we know the people won’t take us for a ride, so to speak.”

“Well, okay then, if you leave me with the keys I’ll take a look, give me your number and I can call you when I’ve checked it over, do you need a ride back to work?”

“A ride would be helpful, but I can always get a cab.”

She looked down at herself, then back at him, “I can give you a ride, just give me a second to take my overalls off - my Boss will kill me if I get his car dirty.”

It turned out her boss’s car was a battered toyota pick up, although Ben did have to admit it was very clean inside. He quickly learned, that Rey, like him, took speed limits under advisement, and was a surprisingly aggressive driver.  

As they waited at traffic lights, Ben broke the silence between them, “I just wanted to say we appreciated you not telling people of our living arrangement. Hux likes to keep our relationship private.”

Rey turned to give him a small nod, “That’s okay, Finn had never mentioned it, so I guessed you liked it that way… Although…” she shifted in her seat and shook her head a little, not finishing her sentence.

“What?” he asked, curious about the light blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

She shot him another look, “Well, it’s just, he’s mentioned your… reputation with women,” she shook her head again, “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.”

Ben smirked, “Oh, I’m bi, so is Hux.”

Her mouth fell open in a little o of surprise and her blush deepened, “Is that so,” she said faintly.

The more embarrassed she grew and the redder her cheeks, the more confidant Ben felt, “Hux rather likes you, you know? We have a semi open relationship.”

The startled look she gave him was beautiful, she was a deer caught in the headlights, he held her gaze challengingly, allowing his gaze to heat up as he curved his lips in a sultry smile before looking away again.

He kept quiet after that, allowing her some space to consider what he’d told her. As she pulled up outside the Alliance building, he said, “Here’s my card with my details on, I look forward to hearing from you.” He handed her his card, and got out before she had a chance to respond.

* * *

 

Rey drove back to work on autopilot, her mind was a whirling sandstorm of confusion, she wasn’t even sure what just happened, whatever it was, it was giving her the most ludicrous, lurid ideas. Her mind kept skipping back to last Friday night, how her heart had beat faster when she and Ben had been caught under the mistletoe, the wave of disappointment when she had learned his name… and then there was Hux. Commanding, charming, Hux… This was madness. _Utter madness._

It had to be her hormones, or the fact that she hadn’t been on a real date in a very long time. The fact was that whenever anyone did take her out, it was as a safe plus one, a _friend_. She was permanently in the friend zone. She should get out more, maybe ask Paige and her sister Rose if they fancied a girls night out, she knew they were both unattached at the moment too.

She may even meet someone nice as the party Chewie would be taking her to tomorrow, though it was likely Chewie would terrify off anyone who showed the least bit of interest- all the men in her life were very protective of her. She had no idea why though, she could bloody well take care of herself.

“Who was that suit who brought in the Audi?” Rebolt asked, appearing as soon as Rey got out of the pick up.

“He behave himself?” Korso asked before Rey could answer Rebolt.

Rey huffed an indignant sigh, “What did you expect him to do, throw up? The _suit,_ Rebolt, was the owner of the Audi, he wants me to look at it, this is a garage you know?”

Korso folded his thick arms and gave her a patient look, as if she were being particularly slow witted, “He wanted in your pants, Baby.”

Rey let out an angry little shriek, “ _Oh my god!_ No he doesn’t, no one does! Partly, because of you lot!” and she stormed off to the break room to make coffee.

Unfortunately they did not take the hint and followed after her, “It’s okay, Baby, we’ll get you nice and drunk tonight, take the edge off,” Korso said as he entered the break room, “I promise, pizza and beer will make everything better.”

Rey groaned and put her head in her hands, she’d been having a decent day till Ben Solo interrupted it. What was he even doing, bringing a spanky new Audi here? Rebel Garage was a good name, with top google reviews, but it _wasn’t_ somewhere you brought that kind of car to. She didn’t remember telling Hux where she worked, but she must have done. It was rather sweet of Hux to think of bringing their car here… and what had Ben meant? When he said that Hux liked her…? She shook her head and poured herself some coffee, “So, who wants to check out the A7 with me?”

Despite running all the diagnostics she and Korso could, _and_ taking it out for a spin, they could find nothing wrong with it.

“Face it Baby, there was never anything wrong with it,” Korso said as she stood frowning at the sleek black car before them.

Rey nodded, though not because she believed him about Ben liking her, she’d decided he was just fucking with her, for whatever reason. There was nothing wrong with the damn car.

“Okay then, you want to take it back to him?” she handed Korso Ben’s business card, “Give him a call and see what time is good, and I’ll go work up a _full_ bill.”

Korson grinned and patted her head, “That’s my girl.”

Rey answered with a dig in his ribs before dancing lightly away and going into the office.

“I’ll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!” Korso yelled after her.

“Why is Korso quoting the Wizard of Oz?” Lando asked as she walked into the office.

Rey shrugged, “Because he is unhinged? Bat shit? Getting excited for tonight?”

Lando nodded sagely, “Probably all of the above.”

* * *

 

“So you thought it went well, but then the car was delivered by someone else from the garage?” Hux asked, as they drove home.

Ben smirked, keeping his eyes on the road, “It did go well, just trust me for once will you?”

The man who had delivered the car, Korso, had dropped plenty of hints, about as subtle as a house brick, letting Ben know that he knew there had been nothing wrong with the car and he had just been interested in Rey.

Ben hadn’t bothered denying it, had even asked if she were single, the man’s eyebrows had shot up, and he’d looked Ben up and down with the merest hint of a lip curl, “Our Baby is out of your league mate,” he’d told Ben firmly, “Stick to your own kind.”

Ben had felt a flare of anger at that and had answered with an angry edge to his voice, “What, I should stick to men? There is nothing wrong with being bisexual.”

The man somehow managed to look more surprised and his answer had taken some of the wind out of Ben’s sails, “No mate, I don’t care what holes you want to stick it in, just keep to your own class. I know your posh boy type, you’d have a play, break her heart and then fuck off after someone else. Leave Rey be, go find a rich girl to scratch your itch.” And before Ben could answer that, the man had walked swiftly away despite his lumbering gait.

Annoyingly, his words had been turning over in Ben’s mind ever since, he shook his head to himself, if they did get Rey into bed, he’d make sure it wasn’t under any false pretenses - he had a feeling that man would come and find him if he did, and while he wasn’t afraid or unable to protect himself, he would rather avoid having to do so, if possible.

Hux made an irritated noise and Ben realised he hadn’t heard Hux’s last few sentences, “I’m sorry, what?” He knew Hux was rolling his eyes at him, could feel it even if he wasn’t looking at him.

“I said, do you remember we have your parents Gala tomorrow evening?”

Ben groaned and considered hitting the steering wheel with his forehead, “No. I hadn’t. Do we really have to go?”

“You know we do, Ben. I know you hate it but we just have to stay for an hour or two and then we can leave. I’ve bought them a present as I assumed you had forgotten.”

Ben sighed, “Thank you,” it came out grudgingly, but he know Hux understood, he didn’t get on with parents at the best of times - at least, as their annual Christmas party tended to be a large affair, he wouldn’t have to talk to his parents too much. Just a couple of hours, it would be just a couple of hours.

* * *

 

“Alright you horrible lot, finish up and we’ll head out,” came Chewies booming voice, reaching into every nook and cranny of the garage.

Rey had been just doing make work for the last half hour, rather than starting on something new, and she headed to the bathroom so she could make herself a little more presentable.

Her first glimpse in the cracked mirror revealed a black smudge over her nose and a little on her cheek. _Fuck._ Had that been there when she was dealing with Ben Solo? No wonder the entitled git had always seemed to be smirking. She groaned to herself, then set about getting rid of it and applying a little makeup, redoing her hair and stripping off her overalls. She was in camo trousers and an iron maiden t shirt, and for pizza and beer, that would do. The pockets in her trousers would hold her keys, wallet and phone, so she didn’t need a bag, she was good to go.

They headed to their favourite pub, Easing the Badger; no one knew where the name came from or what it even meant, but it served decent beer and no food so they were fine with you ordering in.

They got pizza’s from Joey’s down the road and settled on the faded leather sofas in the back of the dim pub.

“Rio!” Chewie called, almost as soon as they’d sat down.

Rey grinned, Rio wasn’t a permanent employee, but he came in when someone was off sick or on vacation, otherwise, Rey was fairly certain he was into some rather shady stuff, but he was always above board when he worked with them and he was around so much it would have been odd to celebrate without him.

Rio grinned as he walked over to them, “You got me a ham and pineapple?”

Beckett made gagging noises, Lando nodded, “Yeah, we got your abomination,” he pushed an pizza box over to Rio, who took it, still grinning.

“Okay, before we eat, or,” Chewie gave Rebolt, who was already chewing, a look, “Before you eat anymore, I’d just like to say, thank you all for another great year. You may be horrible, well, apart from Baby that is, but you get shit done, and done well. So, there will be bonuses, nothing large or exciting, but better than a kick in the teeth. Now, get stuck in and don’t fall behind on the beer, you know the forfeit if you do!”

By 10pm, Rey was very, very drunk, the others less so, and Chewie was pretty much just tipsy. Her latest pint was barely an inch down and everyone else was finishing. _Balls._ But she had expected to lose, she had the last four years after all.

“Okay, I’m calling it!” Chewie said, everyone looked at Rey and she threw up her hands in defeat.

“Fine, fine, I’m wankered and you aren’t,” she huffed and got unsteadily to her feet, Korso giving her a push up from the sofa and Rebolt steadying her so she didn’t face plant.

The pub was full, it was the last friday before Christmas and everyone was talking loudly, most people already drunk. Rey scanned the room, looking for the least objectionable bald man she could find, to her surprise, there was a kind of cute skinhead by the bar on his own.

“Found one!” she slurred over her shoulder as she made her way to him.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at her, face suspicious for a few seconds before he took her in, “Shh! Sorry, this is a forfeit,” Rey whispered, then started to sing Mariah Carey’s ‘All I want for Christmas Is You’, to him, as loud as she could.  

If she hadn’t been plastered, she would have died of embarrassment, but she was, and this was the fifth year in a row, so she was pretty much fine.

Everyone started laughing, but she carried on, the man she was ‘serenading’, tolerated it for thirty seconds, before raising an eyebrow and looking her up and down, she noticed they had on the same iron maiden t-shirt.

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” he asked during a pause as Rey drew another breath, his hand coming to rest on her waist. Rey ignored him, she had to carry on singing or she’d have to do it all over again with someone else.

His expression became a little exasperated and he grabbed her face and just kissed her. Rey found she couldn’t sing and kiss at the same time. He tasted of Jäger and cigarettes, and in her current condition that wasn’t objectionable, so she mentally shrugged and kissed him back. When she didn’t pull away, his hands settled more securely around her waist, she could hear whistles and cheers from the other pub goers.

“All right there, break it up kids,” came Korso’s voice behind her as he pulled her away from the guy, “Sorry, mate, no hard feelings but she’s too drunk right now for any of that.”

Rebolt’s hands gave Korso some help and then Rey was being dragged away from the guy, “But I was enjoying that!” she whined as she dug her heels in.

Korso sighed and picked her up, “That may be so, Baby, _but_ ,” he said as he reached the sofas and set her on her feet, “You don’t know where _that’s_ been!”

“I think we’ll agree that she did as much as she could of the forfeit,” Chewie said as Korso pulled her down onto the sofa with him.

Rey lost a little time, then Korso was poking her in the ribs, “Cake time, Baby.”

“Oooo,” she sat up, blinking and grinning. Another tradition at their Christmas party was cake, Lando lived near the most amazing and _expensive,_ french pâtisserie, and he always brought one of their creations with him, leaving it will Nieda, (the owner of Easing The Badger) until the forfeit had been completed.

This year it turned out to be something made of chocolate and cream and chocolate cream and other… delicious things.

There was a good five minutes of silence, punctuations by the odd sound of approval, as the seven of them concentrated on eating.

When Rey was done, she sat back with a happy sigh, “Stick a fork in me, I’m done!”

“You have cream all over your face, Baby,” Beckett pointed out.

Rey grinned and shrugged, past caring what she looked like, “So do you!”

Beckett snorted and went out for a cigarette, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he went.

When last orders were called, Korso turned to Rey, “All right, work wife, lets get you home.”

Rey got to her feet and gave him a flat look, ruined slightly by the way she was swaying, “I can get home fine on my own, you know.”

Korso chuckled, “I know, just humour me.”

“I don’t wanna!” Rey grinned and took off as fast as she could through the pub, making for the doorway. She vaguely heard the others shout their goodbyes as she went.

Of course, she didn’t get far before Korso got a hold of her, “Every time,” he muttered to himself, “ _Every bloody time._ ”

* * *

 

Finn and Poe were having a nice quiet night in when the door buzzer went, Finn sighed, he knew what this was. He answered and Korso’s voice came over the speaker, “Got a small package for you, buddy.”

Finn snorted, and pressed the entry button, “Come on up,” he said before letting go and turning to Poe, whose eyebrows were raised in question. “So, just to warn you, you know you met my sister last Friday?” Poe nodded, “Well, you are about to meet the very drunk version, and I can tell you now, it ain’t pretty.”  
Poe looked disbelieving, Finn had hoped Rey would be delivered later, or that Poe would have left by the time Korso got her home, but no such luck it seemed.

When he opened the door, he found that there was a little luck with him - Rey was fast asleep in Korso’s burly arms.

“Where do you want her?” Korso asked.

“Her room, I guess. Hope she wasn’t too much trouble,” Finn answered as he moved out of Korso’s way.

“Nah, she’s free entertainment. Almost lost her a couple of times but she passed out a few minutes ago,” he said as he made his way to Rey’s room, already knowing where it was- this was not his first time Rey-wrangling.

“Why does she had chocolate all round her mouth?” Poe asked, clearly amused rather than shocked.

Korso laughed, “Drunk Baby is a very messy eater,” he said as he settled Rey gently on her bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

“All right then, I’ll head off, hope you guys have a nice night,” Korso said as he made his way back out.

“Thanks, Korso, appreciate it, get home safe,” Finn said as he and Poe followed Korso. There came a gravelly laugh in reply.

“Is that Rey’s boyfriend?” Poe asked curiously and Finn snorted and shook his head.

“No, she doesn’t have one. She is the youngest employee at the garage and they gave her the nickname Baby, at first she hated it but she’s used to it now. Give me a moment to get her settled and I’ll be right back.”

Finn cleaned Rey’s face, pulled her boots off and covered her up; she barely stirred and his face softened as he looked at her, “Goodnight, Peanut, you idiot,” he told her softly before he went out and closed the door behind him.


	2. Part Two

 

* * *

 

 

Hux had left Ben to sleep in, hoping that the more sleep he got, the less stressed he’d be at the Gala that evening. He spent a pleasant morning with Millicent, who very much approved of Ben’s absence. They were watching Star Wars, (a secret vice of Hux’s) when Ben finally emerged from the bedroom.

Ben snorted, “How can you watch that garbage?” he asked in a sleepy, gravelly voice, as he joined Hux on the sofa, causing Millicent to hop off Hux’s lap with a reproachful look.

Hux chuckled in disbelief, “This coming from the man who likes animated movies?”

“I am more than happy to explain why Frozen is my favorite film,” said Ben.

“No, once was quite enough, thank you. Would you like coffee and brioche?” Hux quickly got up and moved to the kitchen - there wasn’t anything _less_ sexy, than Ben trying to explain why Frozen was a ‘highly original and influential piece of art’. No one needed to hear that. Ever.

“Coffee and brioche would be good,” Ben said as he followed Hux into the kitchen area and slipped his hands around Hux’s waist.

“Well get out some plates and put the oven on while I make coffee, then,” Hux said, trying to ignore Ben’s wandering hands.

“I’d much rather eat it off of you,” Ben said, close to Hux’s ear and Hux had to fight down a shiver.

“I can’t imagine that would work very well, and may end with minor burns, so no. On plates or not at all,” Hux answered, in as level a voice as possible.

Ben just huffed a sigh, “You’re no fun,” he groused as he turned the oven on.

Hux smirked, “I somehow doubt you’ll be thinking that when we have Rey sandwiched between us.”

_He really should have known better._ Ben growled low in his throat and the deep animalistic sound went straight to Hux’s groin, as did Ben’s hands, and this time, he was not taking no for answer.

* * *

 

 

After an excessively long shower, a bacon sandwich and a vat of coffee with cream, Rey was feeling more or less human again. Happily, her memories of last night were fairly hazy, and that was the way she liked them. Being able to remember had never been useful in these sort of circumstances, unless she’d lost something, and even then knowing where she’d last had it, seldom meant it was still there anyway. Her phone vibrated and she checked it and groaned.

“What’s up?” Finn asked as he and Poe looked at her from over their own coffees.

“I promised Chewie I’d be his plus one tonight,” she put her head on her knees, “It’s a black tie party thing. _Argh_ , just kill me now.”

Finn burst out laughing, “Black tie? Oh, Peanut, you tool.”

“Wait, what am I missing here?” Poe asked, a little nonplussed.

Finn turned back to his new boyfriend, grinning like an idiot and said in his best impression of David Attenborough, “You currently see Rey in her natural habitat, jeans, mens t-shirt, messy hair, no makeup, unladylike posture... She really isn’t black tie event material.”

Rey huffed in defeat, “That is a harsh but fair analysis.”

Poe frowned looking between them, “Well, you looked lovely at Alliance’s party?”

Finn laughed, “Yeah, she did, she had to borrow the dress off our neighbour, who also ended up doing her hair and makeup too. But that was a long way from black tie dress. That kind of event requires a cocktail dress or something of that ilk.”

Rey sighed, “I’ll go and see Paige now,” she got to her feet but Poe’s voice stopped her.

“Oh, there’s no need for that. Jessika has an amazing cocktail dress, you look like you’re the same size, apart from the height difference, but Jess always wears heels, and I’m guessing you don’t, so you’d be fine in flats.”

“Are you sure it would fit her?” Finn asked skeptically looking Rey up and down.

Poe pursed his lips and Rey shifted uncomfortably under the sudden scrutiny, “I think so yes, and she and Kaydel get so excited about about makeovers.”

Rey eyes went wide with horror and Finn made shushing noises, stage whispering to Poe, “Shhh, never say the m-word to Rey, it causes her to freak out or bolt.”

“Ah, got it, okay... Rey, they will be very happy to give you a hand with… stuff. I’ll give Jess a call now.”

* * *

 

When Chewie text to say the cab was downstairs, it wasn’t a woman he recognised coming down the steps, but it was Finn holding an umbrella over her head, so he got out and chivalrously held the door open for her.

After meeting Lando’s plus one, Elle, he hadn’t been expecting to win, but damn if Baby didn’t scrub up well. No, not well, utterly fucking stunning. You’d be hard pressed to connect her now, to the tiny drunk, chocolate smeared nutter from last night.

“ _No way,_ Baby, is that you?” Lando asked as she entered the cab and carefully took a seat.

“Yes, it’s me, Lando,” she muttered, then took him in and smirked, “Is that a cape?”

Lando did a little flourish, looking like a peacock showing of its damn feathers, “It is. Baby, Rey, this is Elle. Elle, this is Rey.” The two women smiled and nodded at each other as Chewie got back in and gave a wave to Finn, and the cab moved off.

* * *

 

 

Ben and Hux were talking to Amilyn Holdo and her husband, when Ben caught sight of Chewie and Lando arriving. He had felt a little disappointed not see them when he’d been at the garage, so he excused himself and started making his way over to say hello, when he recognised the woman on Chewie’s arm.

It was Rey, and for a moment he went a little weak kneed at the sight of her. She was a vision, a goddess gracing them with her presence. Unlike most of the other women, her dress wasn’t dark or Christmasy, unless she was the angel you got on top of a Christmas tree. She was in a pleated, floor length gown of shimmering gold with a hint of iridescence to it. The neck was cut in a deep v, and it was belted at her waist in a simple gold, metallic band. Her chestnut hair was softly pulled back from her face and fell in loose waves down her back Her makeup was subtle yet accentuated her features perfectly, and her tanned skin seemed to glow, as if a light shone just beneath her skin.

He suddenly realised that he had stopped walking as he stared at her, and quickly started up again.

“Uncle Chewie,” he said as he caught up with them, “Uncle Lando, nice to see you.” He was satisfied by Rey’s startled look and the light blush that spread over her cheeks as her wide eyes slid a little away from him.

“Ben!” Chewie roared, catching him up in a bear hug, “Sorry I missed you yesterday, though why you brought your Audi to us, I don’t know. You’ve met Baby, I mean Rey, already, right?”

Ben couldn’t help smirking as Rey clearly looked anywhere else other than at him, “I have had that pleasure, yes.”

Chewie’s eyes darted between the two of them, clearly picking something up, but before he could say anything, Lando was slapping Ben on the back and introducing his date.

Then Han appeared and it became a whole smugglers reunion, with much back slapping between the three older men, and Ben looked around wondering where Hux had got to.

* * *

 

 

It turned out, much to her chagrin, that Ben Solo, (why, oh why did _he_ have to be here?!) looked awfully good in a tux. He looked so good, her imagination was currently running a simulation of what it would be like to peel him out of it. This was not a good time to be doing that. In fact, never, was a good time.

Unlike the party at the Vesustrian Hotel last weekend, she didn’t have Finn and his friends to talk to, Elle seemed nice, but wouldn’t have any idea why finding Ben Solo attractive was a bad thing, and other than Lando and Chewie, she knew no one here, so it wasn’t like she could disappear and find someone else to talk to.

They were in a very large room, in what Rey thought had looked suspiciously like a bloody palace. It was brightly lit, with no shadows to lurk in, beautifully and regally decorated, there was even a string quartet and a harpist playing popular songs as well as Christmas carols. The other guests reeked of money and breeding, and from all the looks she was getting, they could tell that she had neither.

“They’ll be exchanging stories for hours,” Ben’s low voice suddenly said in her ear as he took her arm, “Let’s get you a drink.”  
And Rey found herself being led away by the arm, at a loss as to how to extricate herself without causing a scene. Perhaps a drink would be a good idea, just to help her regain her equilibrium; her head wasn’t up to more than that, not after last night, but one small glass couldn’t hurt, could it?

* * *

 

Hux’s mouth actually _watered_ when he found Ben after finishing his conversation with Mr and Mrs. Holdo.

Somehow, on Ben’s arm, there was a divine beauty; it was Rey, her dress catching the light as she moved gracefully by Ben’s side. She looked so delicate next to Ben’s large frame in its dark tux. As they moved towards one of the servers carrying champagne, every eye was caught by the couple, though Rey seemed utterly oblivious to the fact. If anything she looked nervous, but of course Ben was looking ridiculously smug.

“Rey,” Hux murmured as he caught up with them and she turned her wide hazel eyes on him, “This is an unexpected pleasure.” He was fascinated to see a little colour enter her cheeks, as she regarded him.

“Yes, I had no idea you or… Mr. Solo would be here.”

Ben rolled his eyes as he handed her a champagne flute, “Please, call me Ben.”

Interestingly that made her more flustered and she removed her arm from Ben’s, “I should probably go back to Chewie, I am his plus one, after all.”

Ben used his height advantage to look back the way they had come, “He’s still deep in conversation with Han and Lando, you’re fine.”

She looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, as she looked between the two of them, and Hux felt the stirrings desire. “You look uttering breathtaking,” he told her as she took a sip of her champagne.

She gave an embarrassed laugh, “You’re kind to say so.”

Hux realised Ben was maneuvering them in a particular direction, and went with it, “You doubt the truth in my words?”

“Oh, no, I…” she brought her head closer to his and lowered her voice, “I had no idea this was going to be... quite like this, and all the other women are dressed so differently… I don’t belong here, I’m nothing.” she was sounding a little desperate by the end.

Hux took her slender hand in his, and looked her in the eyes, “I was not being kind, just truthful. The other women here are regretting their choice of attire everytime they look at you. You are not nothing, especially not to us,” he included Ben in his look.

“Oh,” the sound was soft and confused.

“Oh dear,” came Ben’s voice and Hux looked up to see Ben looking at Rey, his eyes warm, “Mistletoe.”

And Hux had to suppress the urge to laugh.

* * *

 

“How?” Rey’s eyes dropped from the Mistletoe to look at him, “Did you do that on purpose?”

Ben gave her a slow smile, “Perhaps. But after your bad luck last time, do you really wish to refuse again?” She frowned at him and he tried to ignore Hux’s obvious amusement as he watched her expression.

“Bad luck? What do you mean?”

Ben allowed himself a smirk, “You missed your bus and got soaked by a van, I think that could be construed as bad luck.” For a moment, it looked as if she would refuse again anyway and he wondered if he misread her, but then she shook her head a little, though at what he couldn’t be certain, then put one of her hands lightly on his chest as she raised herself slightly and brushed her lips against his. A spark of fire coursed through him at her touch, but it was gone as she stepped away, _too soon._ Rey looked a little breathless as she steadied herself back on her feet and demurely took another sip of her champagne.

“Perhaps, as we were caught together this time, it may be wise to cover all your bases,” Hux suggested as he looked at them both hungrily, and Ben found himself very much wanting to watch Rey kiss Hux too.

“He does have a point,” he added, gesturing to where the mistletoe hung above all three of them, it was quite a large branch of it, nice of his mother to be so obliging.

Rey gave him a pointed look, “If anything bad happens on my way home this evening, I will hold you both personally responsible,” she told them, before reaching up, and kissing Hux as softly as she had kissed him.

Hux did what Ben should have, his hands encircled her waist, holding her against him, and as she drew her lips away from his, he followed her, capturing hers again, and Ben felt a little flare of jealousy.

* * *

 

Rey’s head was whirling as Hux’s lips pressed against hers, _what was she doing?_ The second time she pulled away he let her go, she had to resist both the conflicting urges to run away or pounce on him, on them both. _God, what was happening to her?_

“Of course, one way we could make sure nothing happens on your way home, would be to escort you ourselves,” Ben proposed, and her eyes went back to him, away from the desire in Hux’s gaze, but Ben’s weren’t much better, dark and dangerous and sinfully sexy… _oh shit. This was bad._

“Ben, Armitage, who is your lovely friend?” Rey almost hugged the woman that had interrupted the charged atmosphere surrounding them.

The diminutive woman had an aura of command about her, her grey hair beautifully dressed and her structured dark blue dress looked expensive, yet she had a genuine smile on her face as she looked at Rey. _Armitage? That was Mr. Hux’s name?_

Ben sighed oddly dramatically, “Rey, this is my mother, Leia. Mother, this is Rey, she works for Chewie and Lando.”

_Wait, why was Ben’s mother here?_ Then she was shaking Leia’s hand, telling her she was pleased to meet her.  

Leia smiled, “You are quite radient my dear, and you work with Chewie and Lando? You must be made of very stern stuff to cope with their combined absurdities.”

“I honestly wouldn’t want to work anywhere else,” Rey said truthfully, feeling the need to defend Chewie and Lando’s honour.

Leia laughed, “Then they are very lucky to have you! Come with me my dear, the photographer should get a picture of you and Chewie together.” And once again Rey felt herself being led away by the arm, and she was rather surprised to feel a pang of regret over it.

* * *

 

 

“Leia! I see you’ve met our Baby! Han, this is Rey, our little mechanic and hot-rod,” Chewie said as Leia joined them, arm in arm with Rey, who was looking a little dazed.

Han took one look at her and burst laughing, “Pleased to meet you Rey, sorry for my amusement, but you weren’t what I was expecting.”

Rey grinned, seeming to relax a little bit, “That’s okay, I usually get that reaction.”

“Chewie, Lando, go and get your portraits done, no backing out this year as you have beautiful women on your arms,” Leia commanded and Han pulled a face that had Rey smiling behind her champagne flute.

Chewie, Rey, Lando and Elle made their way to where the photographer was set up. “Sorry, but this is a tradition we won’t be able to weasel out of,” he told Rey as they moved through the other party goers. “It’ll just be one or two shots, and that should be it, I promise.”

Rey sighed but nodded, “Okay, so long as that’s it.”

Chewie knew she didn’t like her picture being taken, at least she’d had some champagne, that would take the edge off. “Oh, Korso probably didn’t tell you, but that guy you sang your forfeit to? Gave Beckett his number to give to you, I’ve got it in my pocket, I’ll give it to you after.”

Rey blushed and looked surprised, little thing really had no idea, bless her, no idea at all, “He seemed alright, Nieda didn’t have a bad word about him either, name of Thexan.”

She shot him a small embarrassed smile, “And he really wanted to give me his number after I… well, my memory is pretty foggy, but I’m assuming I made a royal arse of myself?”

Chewie grinned at her and patted her head lightly, “It wouldn’t have felt like Christmas if you hadn’t, Baby.” She snorted at that and rolled her eyes, a flash of her usual self showing through.

The photo’s went as well as they could, with Chewie’s height causing the photographer issues, as usual. They were starting to drift over to explore the food options, when Ben appeared, his boyfriend in tow.

“Chewie, don’t mind if we borrow Rey for a moment, do you?” before Chewie could respond, Rey was being drawn away back to the photographers. It appeared Ben and Armitage wanted a photo with her… that seemed a bit weird. His eyes narrowed as he watched them guide a suddenly blushing Rey to stand between them.

“What’s going on there?” Lando asked him.

Chewie was opening his mouth to reply when Elle beat him to it, “ _That_ is a threesome waiting to happen.”

Chewie’s jaw hit the floor and he looked from Elle’s matter of fact expression to Lando, whose eyes were wide and shocked as he choked on his champagne.

* * *

 

 

Her scent was distracting, something like bergamot fused with orange blossom, with a darker smokey scent underneath it.

As the photographer fussed with the camera, Hux leaned forward a little till his lips were near her ear and asked softly, “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?”

He felt her shiver against him, her grip on his arm tightening just a little bit, and he smiled slightly for the camera.

* * *

 

 

Those had been the exact words from last night. Hux saying them now, made Rey remember what... _Thexan?_ Had said to her; she had been too drunk and too hell bent on completing the forfeit to properly consider the possibilities in that sentence. _She wasn't now._

Rey concentrated on breathing normally, painfully aware of where their bodies brushed hers, where their hands met her skin, where their breath caused the hairs on her bare arms to prickle.

“Don’t be afraid,” Ben told her as the photographer signed that they were done, “We feel it too.”

She was feeling so bewildered, somehow she wanted them, _both of them_ , but did she really want to do that? She’d never been the one night stand sort of girl, let alone a one night threesome… plus, there was the fact that they were Finn’s bosses. It was be a _terrible_ idea… _although,_ she doubted they’d be broadcasting it to their employees, _and_ she was an adult after all, _and_ she hadn’t had sex since she broke up with her last boyfriend, over ten months ago now… She shivered slightly again as one of their hands ghosted down her spine, _fuck it._ “Alright,” she told them softly, “Irish exit then?”

* * *

 

 

Ben shot a quick, victorious look at Hux, “That sounds perfect, but I have a strong suspicion Chewie would become worried if you just disappeared. And my mother would have something else to add to her list of complaints about me. Perhaps, if we aim to meet in the anteroom where the coat check is, at say, nine?” She nodded, eyes lowered slightly, then slipped away from them.

Hux’s hand found his and he squeezed it, “Waiting till nine and then the journey home is going to be some kind of exquisite torture.”

Ben chuckled, “It is,” he agreed, “But I think every second of it will be worth it.”

Hux laughed, looking a little giddy, “Careful, you may be disappointed, she could back out, or it may end up being just really awkward or weird or… any number of things.”

Ben tapped Hux gently on his temple, “Stop over thinking, darling. Relax, maybe have another drink.”

* * *

 

 

Rey found Chewie, Lando and Elle with the food, which looked more like tiny pieces of art than anything edible. Her appetite had deserted her, her stomach was currently too full of butterflies to leave any room for food.

“Everything okay, Baby?” Chewie asked as she joined them, before popping two different canapés into his mouth at the same time.

“Oh, ah, yes,” Rey said, suddenly acutely aware that Ben had referred to Lando and Chewie as uncles… though as far as she knew, Lando and Chewie weren’t related, so what was the connection then? She frowned as she thought, distracting herself by trying to work out how they all fit together.

Something chocolatey looking was waved under her nose and she focused back to the here and now.

“This looks like you should eat it,” Lando told her with his signature winning smile.

Rey had to agree, it really did look like something she should eat so she opened her mouth, conscious of Jess’s beautiful dress and her inability to eat things without making a mess. The tastes of bitter chocolate, sweet vanilla and tart raspberry exploded in her mouth and she emitted a happy little moan.

Beside her, Chewie chuckled, “There she is, the day you say no to chocolate, or just food in general, is the day the world ends, I’m sure.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “And the day you go a whole twenty four hours without walking into something is the day reality flips us into another dimension and you turn out to be a walking carpet.”

Lando chortled at Chewie’s mock-offended look, “He’s already a walking carpet!”

“He is extremely hairy,” Elle said, studying Chewie, “Walking carpet is a good description.”

Chewie opened his mouth on a rejoinder but Rey reached up and shoved the least messy looking canapé in it instead. It was pretty much inhaled.

“How many of these would you have to eat, to actually be full?” Rey wondered out loud.

“What me specifically? Or people in general?” Chewie asked as he shot Elle a reproachful look then took another canapé, humming in satisfaction as he chewed.

Rey shrugged as she snagged another glass of champagne, “You, anyone, I don’t know.”

Chewie thoughtfully surveyed what was on offer, “For me? I’d say… sixty maybe? Eighty? For you, probably more like twenty five.”

Lando chuckled, “That’s rather more than what is considered average.”

“Wait, what’s average?” Rey asked, now rather curious.

Lando grinned, “Generally, it’s considered to be eight savory and two to three sweet canapés per person for a four hour party with drinks.”

Rey looked at Chewie to find her expression of disbelief to be reflected by his own, “How many have you eaten?” she asked, trying not to snigger like a child.

He shrugged his massive shoulders, “I wasn’t counting, but, well in the last ten minutes? Probably over twenty, and I doubt I’ll be stopping anytime soon,” he finished with a grin.

They went back to sizing up the canapés, “So, what was with the photo with Ben and his other half?”

Abruptly Rey remembered that she was supposed to be meeting Ben and… Armitage, at the coat check room at nine. After glancing at her phone, she found it was 8.55. That did not give her much time to come up with an explanation for Chewie and Lando as to why she would be leaving early _and_ leaving with Ben and Armitage... And her mind was completely and utterly unhelpfully blank.

“Baby?” Rey realised she hadn’t answered Chewie and he was looking a trifle suspicious.

“Oh, ah, right. Um, listen, do you mind if I take off, they are, that is, they’ve offered me a lift,” she knew she was looking as shifty as a jackdaw, but she couldn’t seem to make herself keep her eyes steady.

“Baby, Rey, is there something you want to tell me?” Chewie asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet, but with an edge to it.

Rey felt her cheeks flush, Chewie was like a father to her, Lando like her uncle, there was no way this could get anymore awkward… but she didn’t want to lie, and she currently couldn’t even come up with one right now anyway...she should just come out and say it, rip the bandaid off, so to speak, okay then… _On the count of three._ One, two, three… “I’m going back to theirs for a threesome.”

_Oh, that was rather blunter than she had intended._ Her eyes finally found Chewies as she snapped her mouth shut again, sure that she’d never blushed this hard before.

“Told you,” came Elle’s voice and Rey shot her a startled look before looking back at Chewie, who was alarmingly silent.

“Are you drunk?” he asked after what seemed like hours of intense eyeballing.

Rey shook her head, “No. I promise... I just really, _really_ need... to get laid, and this comes without strings but also without any danger, I know them, you know them, we know where they live.”

Chewie rubbed the back of his neck, brows drawn down in a v, but he nodded, “We all get the itch kid, but what about that Thexan boy?”

Rey gave him a lopsided smile, “He seemed like he could be potential boyfriend material, I mean, we were wearing the same _t-shirt,_ but I’d want to take it slow, and I, well, I got the itch bad and have the opportunity to do something about it _right now_.”

To her surprise, Chewie just sighed and pulled her into a hug, “Okay Baby, but you tell them they’ll answer to me if they don’t treat you right,” he pushed her back so he could look into her face, “Got it?”

Rey nodded, “Got it, boss.”

“Okay, Baby, get out of here before I come to my senses, hogtie you and stash you under a table.”

Choking back a nervous laugh, Rey stepped away, “See you Monday, then. Have a good night and don’t forget to count how many canapés you eat, I need to know. For reasons.”

“Will do, Baby. Now scram.”

* * *

 

 

“Do you think she was just bluffing?” Hux asked Ben as they waited in the anteroom, their coats already collected.

He felt Ben squeeze his hand, stilling his tapping fingers,  “I don’t think so. It’s only a few minutes past nine, she may be having difficulty getting away from Chewie and Lando.”

Hux frowned, but felt his expression relax as Rey hurried out of the ball room. She was keeping an eye on her feet, stepping quickly yet carefully so as not to catch her dress as she walked.

She paused when she saw them, then slowed her pace slightly, “I just need get my coat thing,” she said as she passed them and got to the coat check, pulling her ticket out of her bag and handing it over.

“Coat thing?” Ben queried, lips a little quirked, eyebrow slanted up.

Hux shrugged as they watched Rey wait and then be handed what was perhaps a cape. He felt a needle of irritation lance through him as the attendant insisted on helping Rey put it on, though she did seem to need help; her expression was half bafflement and half exasperation. The cape was a deep red purple and reached down to her knees, framing her face with a fat fur collar. She looked utterly adorable as she made her way over to them, her lower lips caught slightly by her teeth.

Hux held out his arm and she hesitantly slipped hers through it as Ben went ahead of them to make sure a cab was ready.

It had started to snow lightly, the wind was bitter and she pulled her cape more tightly around her, teeth already chattering and he felt a surge of warmth as she instinctively pressed her body closely against his.

Ben was already holding open the door of a cab and they all got in the back, Hux going in first, then Rey and lastly, Ben, who slammed the door shut behind him.

The cabby was one of those rare and precious few who kept quiet after the necessary communications had taken place.

Rey was between he and Ben again, and Hux was enjoying the new level of intimacy the cab afforded them, his arm was around her shoulders, holding her close to help keep her warm and her hands had been engulfed by Ben’s, there was a rightness to it all that was unexpected but not unwelcome.

* * *

 

 

Rey was having an argument with herself, on one side, the side of ‘be the best sister you can be’, this was an awful thing she was doing, a betrayal almost, on another side, this was something her body and hormones needed, _desperately_ , and on a quieter side, the intimacy, the warmth and care of the two men touching her, was wholly welcome, it almost felt like a slither of home.

She was no longer cold, and she was comfortable, but she was not relaxed, the silence between them wasn’t heavy, but no one seemed willing to break it just yet, the very air seemed so thick with tension she imagined if she had a knife, she could slice right through it.

Then Ben’s thumb started rubbing her palm and wrist, the pad hot and slightly rough, and Rey started to feel wriggly. She tried trapping Ben’s thumb with her fingers, curling around the digit to hold it still, hoping he’d get the message. It worked, but not in the way she’d wished for.

He leaned down till his lips were just beside her ear, “Oh,” somehow his voice had got deeper, she shivered slightly, “Do you like that, Rey?” he practically purred her name, drawing it out in a suggestive manner, and one of his hands was somehow under her coat wrap thing, lightly tracing lines on her thigh, _oh, god._

She was painfully aware that they were not alone, as she turned to glare at Ben, she felt Hux’s lips connect with her neck, just belong her jaw, a small noise emanated from her lips, without any permission, as Armitage’s lips travelled gently along her jaw, to her earlobe, which he took delicately between his teeth, rolling it between them, adding little touches of his tongue.

Heat shot through her, delicious and shocking and despite her best efforts her back arched as she surrendered her neck to Armitage’s lips and tongue.

Ben’s hand on her thigh moved higher, as his other one took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles before sliding her index finger into the heat of his mouth, sucking it softly and grazing it along his teeth. Her eyes, which had drifted shut, shot open, meeting Ben’s, the fervid heat in them making her stomach flip, she could feel her panties begin to dampen, shit _, no, this wasn’t her dress!_

Ben smiled wickedly as he removed her finger, placing a soft kiss on her pulse point before folding her hand in his large one as his other hand finally reached the apex of her thighs, the barest, lightest brush of his fingers there made her jerk slightly, aching for more.

“This is really not the place,” she managed to murmur, working on keeping her tone even, her breath calm, as Armitage licked a stripe along her throat before sucking what she was sure would be a rather obvious hickey.

“It’s only not the place if you aren’t enjoying it,” Ben murmured back, he brushed his fingers delicately against her core again, “And I rather think you are.”

Rey summoned a glare, ignoring her flushed cheeks, “I didn’t say I wasn’t, I said this wasn’t the place… this dress _isn’t mine_.”

“Why does it matter whose dress it is?” he asked curiously, brushing his fingers against her again and she had to suppress a whine.

“I think what our little mechanic is trying to say, is that she doesn’t want to make a mess in the dress,” Armitage’s voice said in her ear, though loud enough for Ben to hear, his voice was a lot less contained than it usually was.

“Oh, dear,” Ben’s fingers pressed against her more firmly, “I promise to get it dry cleaned, or failing that, buy another one, because I am going to make you come, little mechanic.”

And then his hand was pulling her skirt, shoving the material aside and was slipping past her panties, Rey whimpered as his fingers slide along her slick heat.

“Mmmm, she’s wet,” Ben said, as he caressed her.

“Such a good girl,” Armitage’s lips were at her ear, “Now let go, let Ben make you come.” He moved his lips along her jaw and then he found her own, his tongue licking the seam of her lips and she opened up for him.

Ben went to work on her clit, Armitage swallowing her moans as her hips started to flex and shift with Ben’s movements.

“The cab driver is watching, you know,” Ben’s breath was warm in her ear, “He’s trying not to, but he is. Do you know why? He’s jealous Rey. He wants to have his hand where mine is, his tongue where’s Hux’s is. But he’ll just have to settle for watching. Are you ready to come for us? Come on my fingers so Hux can lick it off them.”

Rey came.

* * *

 

She had broken beautifully, soaking his fingers as her muscles spasmed, her breathy little moans making him twitch, impatient to be home. He was hard in his trousers, he imagined Hux was in the same state.

He hadn’t been lying about the cabbie, he kept catching the man looking in his mirror, Ben hadn’t been subtle about what he was doing, he hadn’t compromised Rey’s modestly, but it was obvious all the same.

He carefully withdrew his fingers and Hux pulled away from Rey, her head falling back to rest against the seat, eyes large in her face as she breathed deeply. Hux opened his mouth, pale eyes burning and Ben slid his fingers into Hux’s mouth. His cock strained against his zip as Hux sucked every last trace of her from his fingers.

“How does she taste?” Ben asked, as Hux drew away with a slight pop.

For answer, Hux pulled him roughly into a kiss. Mingled in with the taste of Hux, was something else, equally delicious, he would definitely be going down on her, perhaps while she went down on Hux at the same time? Ben groaned into Hux’s mouth, feeling his lips curve against his own as his fingers fisted in Hux’s hair.

They had just let each other go, when the cab pulled up outside their building, _perfect timing_. He let Hux pay the man and helped their little mechanic out of the cab, her legs seemed to be reluctant to hold her up and he couldn’t keep the satisfied smirk off his face.

“You ready for the main event?” He asked as he guided her to the door and opened it, she glared at him, cheeks still pink, “Do you have any preferences?”

Her colour deepened and her eyes slid away from his, “I don’t know, I’ve never… done this before.”

Ben cocked his head, “Done this as in a threesome or this as in sex?”

She rolled her eyes slightly, “A threesome, obviously,” she caught her lower lip between her teeth, “Or a one night stand.”

Hux joined them before he could reply and they all stepped into the lift. Hux was smirking, “The cab driver asked me who Rey was, so I told him she was a mechanic, his face was a picture.”

Rey’s eyes went wide with horror, “Wait, you didn’t tell him which garage I work for, did you?”

Hux chuckled, “No. I think he was just curious, after all we’d just come from the biggest Christmas party in the city, a lot of the guests are well known.”

A little v appeared between Rey’s eyebrows, “Why were _you_ both there?”

Ben shrugged and rolled his eyes at Hux, “It was being thrown by my parents, they make my life unpleasant if I don’t go for an hour or two.”

He was amused to see her mouth fall open, eyes shocked, had she really had no idea? He had thought most women in the city knew who he was and who his parents were; he was still considered an ‘ _eligible bachelor_.’

“ _Shit_ ,” she said faintly, “Chewie just said it was a friend of his and Lando’s, he didn’t tell me a name or anything.”

The lift stopped and they got out and finally entered their home. He and Hux coordinated, ignoring themselves and going straight for Rey, removing her cape before she could say anything and then Hux slid her dress of her shoulders and it fell in a whispering heap at her feet.

Rey made a startled noise as they took her in, covered only in nude stockings and a silky pair of nude panites, quite obvioulsy wet. She went to cover her breasts, but Ben caught her wrists, pulling her against him as he kissed her for the first time, her mouth yielded to the press of his lips and he let go of her wrists to thread his fingers through her hair, holding her close to him so he could drink her in.

* * *

 

For a moment, Hux just watched as Ben kissed Rey. She was practically naked, her bare back arched, pushing her chest against Ben as his hands entered her hair. He had to bite his lip as his gaze settle on her pert behind, his palms itched. They’d need a safe word, and condoms.

He picked up her dress and cape and hung them over a chair, then pulled his coat and suit jacket off, and undid his bow tie before he walked up behind Rey and slid his hands around her waist, marvelling at her smooth, silky skin, before moving his hands up and taking a breast in each palm.

She whimpered into Ben’s mouth, arching again, pushing her bottom against his crotch as he rolled her nippples between his fingers.

Ben pulled away from her, his eyes meeting Hux’s over her shoulder, before he started taking of his own coat and jacket, watching them all the while, eyes hot and hungry.

“We should have a safeword,” Hux said as he slipped his right hand slowly down Rey’s flat stomach, until his hand was cupping her on the outside of her underwear, which was now soaked.

Ben shot him a shit eating grin, “How about mistletoe?”

Rey made an urgent sound and Hux chuckled, “Perfect.” He bit Rey’s shoulder as he slid his fingers into her panties, sliding his fingers against her as her hips rocked with him, as he watched Ben remove the rest of his clothing. When he was down to his boxers, Hux had to swallow, Ben was huge and hard and obviously twitching with need.

Hux finally slid a finger into Rey’s tight heat, keeping his thumb on her clit as Ben stalked around them and came up behind Hux, relieving him of his shoes, socks, trousers and boxers, leaving him in just his open shirt.

Hux thrust his freed cock against Rey’s behind as Ben did the same to him, lipping and biting his neck.

Hux growled, “Bedroom, now,” and slipped his hand out of Rey, pulling away so he could rip his shirt off.

* * *

 

Rey swayed, eyes coming open at the cessation of Armitage’s fingers, she had been close, so close, and suddenly it was gone. Strong, warm hands hoisted her up and she found herself in Ben’s arms, ballet pumps falling off her stockinged feet as he carried her towards the bedroom.

“In case you didn’t hear, the safeword is mistletoe,” he told her, lips turned up in a smirk.

_Safeword? She’d never needed one before, oh hell, what had she gotten herself into?_ She leaned into him and bit his lip, sucking it before releasing it.

He practically growled and tossed her on the bed, pouncing on her before she had righted herself and simply ripped her panties off her. She gave a surprised and indignant squeak, partly at the manhandling and partly because she was now completely bare, (apart from the stockings, but those didn’t really count in her mind) and ridiculously, she felt shy.

Hux followed them in and she realised as she looked up at them both that they were also naked, she swallowed and licked her lips. Ben was broad and quite hench, with well defined muscles, little hair covered his body, it was mostly smooth pale skin with a scattering of dark freckles and moles… and his cock, Rey swallowed again, he was well endowed, _very._

Armitage was more slender, with leaner muscles and narrower shoulders, his skin was equally pale, softened with a little fiery body hair, and his cock was fairly impressive too, still larger than anything she had encountered previously. Admittedly her experience wasn’t much… _how did a threesome even work?_ She felt her pussy clench just thinking about it.

“I need…” she trailed off, not knowing how to say it without sounding demanding or like a total slut.

Ben smirked, “I know, sweetheart, it’s okay, we’ll give you just what you need.”

He settled on the bed at her feet, insistently pulled her knees apart, Armitage came to sit by her side, drawing her head to him so he could kiss her. As she surrendered to his lips, her legs relaxed and she felt Ben settle between them, her hips jerked as soon as his mouth touched her and she gasped into Hux’s mouth, then to her embarrassment, she immediately started to mewl as Ben’s clever mouth got to work.

* * *

 

She tasted amazing, her pussy was hot and wet, she must have shaved for the party, there was a small strip of short dark hair, but that was it. Ben wondered vaguely if she’d been planning on meeting someone after the party or hoping to meet someone there. He felt even more smug over having her in their bed. She turned out to be very sensitive, very responsive to his every action and when he slid a finger inside her and sucked her clit into his mouth she orgasmed, he carried on working through it, already building on the next one as she came down.

“I can’t, not straight away,” he heard her say to Hux, almost whining as her body jerked with little aftershocks, he looked up to see her spread out before him, breasts rising and falling quickly as she panted, lip caught between her teeth as she stared at Hux with wide eyes. Ben moaned against her pussy, but didn’t stop his work.

“You can, and you will,” Hux told her as he caressed the breast nearest him, “You’ll be a good girl and do as you’re told, or I’ll spank you.”

Ben was interested to feel her pussy clench at Hux’s words, he filed that knowledge away for later. He drew away long enough to say, “Give her something else to concentrate on,” before returning.

* * *

 

Hux smiled, and slipped a three fingers into her mouth, nodding in approval as she sucked them, “Good girl. Would you like to suck my cock too?” Her hazel eyes expanded, then she nodded, slightly hesitantly. “Have you sucked a cock before?” She nodded again.

Hux sat up, removing his fingers and moved so he was straddling her neck, his throbbing cock inches away from her lips, which she opened, her delicate pink tongue emerging to lick a stripe up him. Her hands were unable to reach him, so he took hold of himself, and guided his cock into her mouth. He hissed with pleasure as she started sucking him, moving her head as she worked his length, tongue stroking him. He gently started thrusting, and when she didn’t protest he increased his movement.

“Fuck, you are such a good girl,” he hissed, he’d probably feel stupid about this later, but his mouth was running away with him and for now he let it, “So good at sucking my cock. Are you going to come on Ben’s face again while I fuck your mouth?”

She made those adorable mewling cries again as she nodded, never stopping sucking, “Does that make you wet, little one? Right now, we own you, you belong to us.”  
Her cries grew more urgent, and then she was shaking and jerking against him, her mouth going slack as her eyes rolled up, her back arching up off the bed and he had to raise himself on his knees too. He withdrew from her mouth, moving back to one side of her as her body went limp and her eyes closed.

He looked at Ben as he withdrew too and crawled up the bed, they kissed briefly, exchanging her taste again then took each other in hand as they watched Rey twitch. It was a heady sight, her golden skinned body clad only in nude stockings, lying supine before them, seemingly utterly spent.

Ben handed him a condom and gave him a kiss, “Fuck her while I watch,” he commanded, voice rich and dark, filled with satisfaction.

Hux moaned and Ben smirked, then put the condom on for him, before giving him a push, “Now.”

* * *

 

Rey was in a state of shock, she had never come like that, she was totally blissed out, still coming down from on high.

She felt hands grip her thighs, and her eyes slid open, just in time to see Armitage line himself up, before he started pushing in.

“Oh!” her eyes opened wider, lips parted as he worked his way into her still quivering pussy.

His eyes met hers, and he bit his lip as he slid home the last few inches, till he was seated fully inside her.

“God, you are tight,” he hissed in approval.

One of Ben’s hands cupped a breast and her eyes flickered to his, he was biting his own lip as he watched Armitage pull out again, before thrusting back in. Rey moaned at the sensation.

“Is that good, little one?” he asked as his fingers pinched her nipple, and she nodded, the sensation of being filled after such a long time was _so, damn, good._

“I asked you a question,” his tone admonishing as he pinched harder.

Rey gasped, “Yes, yes. So good!”

He smiled, then bent and took her nipple into his mouth, softly sucking it as Hux continued to trust into her. She found her rhythm, rocking her hips up to meet Armitage’s, feeling her core coiling yet again, how was that even possible?

* * *

 

Ben watched Hux fuck Rey, watched as his perfect cock disappeared again and again into her pussy, it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

He was distracted as Rey’s lips found one of his nipples, he leaned closer to make it easier for her and she sucked on it eagerly, before using her teeth. His hand strayed to his own cock, and he started stroking his length, unable not to.  

Rey let go of his nipple and looked at him a little shyly, before moving one of her hands to cover his, he let go and she took a firm hold, working him even as Hux worked her.

Ben leaned back and watched with rapt attention, her hands making him look comically big. Hux shifted his position, moving so he was holding himself up over her, chest to chest and Ben reached down so he could kiss him. Rey’s hand was tight around him as Hux thrust into her, all three of them making salacious noises, joining the lewd wet slap of skin and the slick sounds of their arousal.

* * *

 

Hux could feel Rey tightening around him, her muscles fluttering and he upped his pace, fucking her hard and deep, watching her tits bounce as she moaned beneath him, he felt his balls tighten, he was close.

“I’m going to come,” he growled at Ben, “Help her along, she’s almost there.”

Ben obediently snaked a hand down between their bodies and found her clit, Rey immediately cried out, shaking her head from side to side as if it was too much.

“Good girl,” Hux crooned at her even as he fucked her, “Such a good girl,” he felt her tighten even more, “You’re going to take it all and come with me inside you; and when you come, I want you to scream my name, scream Hux for me, like the good, girl, you are.”

And she did. It was a raw sound, and he followed a few seconds later, her body clenching around him, holding him inside her as she spasmed.

Ben gently smoothed her hair away from her sweaty, flushed face, “Such a good girl for us,” he praised and she twitched, apparently she _really_ liked being called a good girl. Hux smirked as he pulled out of her body’s embrace, admiring their handy work - Rey was a weak, quivering mess.

He looked at Ben, “You’re turn.”

* * *

 

_Wait, what?_ Rey’s eyes reluctantly slid open, Ben was pulling her up, but every muscle in her body was currently jelly, incapable of doing anything right now. Armitage’s… no, Hux’s hands caught hold of her as Ben lay down.

“You’re going to ride Ben now, little one, whilst I fuck your pretty little arse,” he whispered in her ear.

To her surprise she felt her pussy pulse and clench at the idea of having them both inside her like that, but… “Mistletoe,” she rasped.

They both stilled, Ben’s eyes fixing on her face and Hux’s stroked her waist reassuringly, she felt the sting of guilt, “It’s just that I, ah, haven’t ever done anal,” she lowered her eyes, suddenly embarrassed, feeling as if she were disappointing them after all the mind-blowing orgasms they’d given her.

Hux’s hands squeezed her waist, “Not to worry, little one, we’ll give it a miss, this time.”

_This time?_ But she didn’t have a chance to think about that as Hux was positioning her to straddle Ben’s hips, Ben held himself steady and Hux pushed her down. Holy shite, it was still a stretch, even now. Ben let out a low, satisfied hum as he slid home.

Rey adjusted her hips a little and he moaned before starting to move, Hux’s hands left her sides and he moved away, though she wasn’t sure where to. Ben was less frenetic in his pace, his strokes smoother, picking a steady pace that pulled moan after moan from her lips as his large hands stroked their way up her sides and over her breasts.

* * *

 

Ben was fairly sure where Hux had gone, but currently couldn’t think about it because Rey’s pussy was taking all his focus. She was tight, _fucking hell,_ she was tight and so fucking wet, so responsive, her body gripping him, welcoming him, the only other time he had felt such belonging was with Hux.

And there he was, Hux came into view, still behind Rey, holding a small butt plug and a bottle of lube, Ben felt himself pulse inside Rey, and he pulled her down to him, to give Hux better access but also so he could feel her breasts against his chest.

“You are such a good girl,” he told her, “Such a good girl for us. Now Hux is going to play with your arse, but he is going to be gentle, I promise. He isn’t going to fuck you, just play. It might feel a little weird at first, but it will get better.”

He slowed his strokes into her, giving Hux a chance to do this right. She flinched slightly, which was probably the cold lube, “Tell her what your doing,” he said as he moved his hand down and gently started playing with her clit.

“I’m stroking lube all over your tight little hole,”Hux told them, “It’s all over my finger too, and I’m going to finger you, while Ben fucks your pussy, okay?” Rey nodded uncertainly, Ben clucked his tongue in disapproval and she ducked her head before saying breathlessly, “Okay.”

“On the count of three,” Hux said and Ben increased the movement on her clit, “One, two,” Rey gasped and her body gripped Ben’s hard, “Three,” Ben could hear the smirk in Hux’s voice, he never made it to three.

Ben stayed mostly still as Rey grew accustomed to the new sensation, when she started moving on her own, lip caught between her teeth, he knew Hux had won her over. “Okay, Hux is going to take his finger away then add another, okay? Can you take it, like a good girl?”

She nodded her head slightly, panting. Strictly speaking, it was a butt plug, not two fingers, they were the same size, but fingers would probably sounded less scary than _butt plug_.

* * *

 

To Hux’s satisfaction, Rey moaned as he slid the butt plug in, he watched her skin stimple with goosebumps and he could tell from Ben’s face that her body was clamping down, hard. The plug was tiny, a beginners size that they’d never used, once it was secure he gave Ben a nod to let him know she was ready.

The view from here was incredible, he could see Ben’s cock sliding in and out of her pussy and see her arse clenching around the plug. He gave her tight curves a light slap as he stroked himself, to his surprise a giggle bubbled out of her and his eyebrows raised, catching Ben mirroring his expression. He tried it again, a little harder and Ben nodded at him, grinning now as he started fucking her harder.

“Does our good girl like being spanked?” he asked and received an embarrassed moan as an answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” and so saying, he started spanking her harder, leaving red handprints all over her golden arse.

“Don’t stop!” Ben called as he pace increased, gripping her hips hard as he plundered her pussy, “You’re gonna scream for me this time, little one. Scream my name while you come on my cock!”

Rey screamed out Ben’s name, and Hux came on her arse, shooting his load over her reddened cheeks as Ben came inside her.

* * *

 

Rey lost lucidity for a few moments, vaguely aware of being lifted and carried, but being too overwhelmed to be bothered by it. The sensation of water hitting her skin forced her eyes open and she found herself in a huge shower stall, cradled in Ben’s arms as Hux gently washed her. A small part of her mind was appalled by this but the rest of her really couldn’t care less, _and_ … well to be honest, it caused a warm fuzzy feeling to fill her, her sluggish mind unable to remember anyone ever cleaning her so tenderly. They were both murmuring praises and little endearments to her as they cared for her, it was another sort of bliss.

It was a good thing too, as she was certain she was absolutely filthy, a mixture of sweat and come and saliva must cover her, and them. Whatever body wash they were using smelled divine, rich and creamy but she’d couldn’t identify the scent.  

She was glad tomorrow was a Sunday, she didn’t think she’d have the energy for anything other Netflix and chill, and the occasional nap.

Despite enjoying being pampered, she protested over them drying her, insisting on doing it herself. Ben allowed her that much but just scooped her up again when they were all dry, smugly carrying her back to the bedroom, where he settled her on a small chair, so he and Hux could change the soiled bedding.

It was strange watching Ben and Hux interact with each other, they were so clearly a couple, small looks, light touches, the way their eyes softened as they looked at each other, the way their lips twitched as they teased one another. And yet they’d all had sex. She suddenly felt like an intruder, the proverbial third wheel. She ought to leave, casually take off and go home, but she still felt wobbly, and beyond exhausted.

Hux presented her with a large glass of water and she drank gratefully, draining the glass in seconds. Ben appeared and yet again picked her up, she had no idea why he looked so ridiculously pleased everytime he did it.

They settled her between them and she couldn’t find it in her to protest. It was so nice to be curling up with someone, even if it were two someones, and her breathing quickly evened out as her eyes slid shut.

* * *

 

“I think we wore her out,” Ben murmured as Rey quickly fell sound asleep.

Hux gave him a warm smile and cuddled close to them both, sighing contentedly as he looked at Ben. “I’m not surprised, we worked her pretty hard.”   

Ben smiled back at him, “We did, and see? Hardly any awkwardness, no weirdness and I think we can safely say it _definitely_ wasn’t disappointing.”

Hux just rolled his eyes before letting them fall closed, “You’re an idiot,” he said fondly as he felt sleep begin to call to him.

“I love you too,” Ben mumbled, voice as drowsy now as Hux felt. Hux smiled and reached out to stroke Ben’s hair, before allowing sleep to suck him under and away.

* * *

 

 

As usual Rey’s bladder woke her, once again she didn’t know where she was for a few seconds, but the other bodies in the bed with her reminded her where she was and who she was with… she was a bad person, a very, very bad person.

It was still dark, a digital alarm clock informed her it was only 2am. She was fairly certain skipping out early after a one night stand was quite normal and after listening to her companions breathing she ascertained that the two men were sound asleep. Part of her very much wanted to snuggle down and stay there, but the morning would like be horribly awkward and there was nothing worse than a guest outstaying their welcome.

So she carefully shimmied down the bed, slipping out from under the duvet at the bottom. She paused to be certain she hadn’t disturbed them, then padded silently on slightly weak, aching legs, to the door and out of it, closing it silently behind her.

All her clothes, bar her ruined panties and stockings, were in the living area and she quickly dressed, the guys clothes were there too, and she borrowed the smaller pair of boxers to wear under her dress. It was a bit weird, but she hoped they wouldn't mind too much.

She called for a cab while she was in the lift, and soon she was on her way home. She found a few messages on her phone from Finn, wanting to know when she’d be home, and Korso, wanting to know how her night had been and what Lando’s date had been like.

She let Finn know she was on her way home now, knowing he was probably still awake and then text Korso to tell him about Elle.

 

The cab driver gave her an odd look as she paid and got out, she chalked it up to her being in a fancy dress and coat thing but sniggering at her phone like a child.

“Peanut! How’d it go?” Finn asked uncertainly as she came through the door.

“It was good,” she said as she dropped her bag on the counter. She caught Finn and Poe trading glances and she folded her arms, “What?”

“You’re a lot later than we expected, when you didn’t get back to my text I googled the event and it said it finished at 1am.”

Rey sighed and started taking off the coat thing, “Okay, you caught me... I found someone to hook up with.”

To her relief Finn’s reaction was the opposite to Korso’s, for a moment he looked thoroughly shocked, then just threw back his head and chortled.

Rey rolled her eyes at Poe, who grinned, “Was it a rich guy from the Gala or was it your work friend?” Finn laughed even harder, probably at the idea of Rey hooking up with Chewie.

Rey shuddered a little at the thought, “Ewww no! Chewie is like my dad. It was someone from the Gala.”

“Will you see him again? Rich guys give good presents!” Poe’s smile had turned wicked.

Rey snorted, “Nope. That was it. I snuck out while they- he was sleeping.”

Finn stopped laughing, “Wait, did you just say _they_? Was there more than one?!”

Rey felt her face flame, which pretty much confirmed it in Finn’s eyes, she sat down on the armchair with a sigh of defeat, “Yeah, okay, there were two.” Poe leaned over to high five her and she obliged, cheeks still hot.

“Finn, honey, shut your mouth, you look like a landed trout,” Poe said as he pushed Finn’s lower jaw up.

Finn did shut his mouth, but immediately opened it again, “Were you, like, really drunk or something? What about Chewie?”

“Ugh, you sound just like Korso, no I wasn’t drunk, Chewie stayed on when I left with them, he was fine with it. Now, I am going to take a shower.” Rey got up with an aggrieved huff but paused, “Maybe don’t tell anyone else though? I’d rather this didn’t become… public knowledge, plus Korso doesn’t know it was a threesome, you know what he’s like, it would freak him out and he’d try and hunt them down or something.”

Finn gave her a wounded look, “Of course I wouldn’t go round telling people, Peanut, neither will Poe,” he patted his boyfriends knee and Poe nodded, still grinning.

Rey smiled, “Love you, Peanut. Okay, I’m going to take a shower, then pass out.”

“They put you through your paces then?” Poe asked slyly.

Rey turned back, unable to keep a smirk off her face, “You could say that.” Then disappeared into the bathroom before they could ask anything else.

Even though she had showered just a few hours ago, she felt the need for another, her muscles were aching and sore in quite a few places and the fact that she smelled of someone else's products, nice though they were, was a little distracting.

She just managed to towel herself off, hang up Jess’s dress and hide the borrowed boxers before she fell into bed.

* * *

 

Ben woke before Hux, which was unusual. The clock showed it was just before 4am, and he realised it wasn’t time to get up yet, he sighed and shut his eyes again, willing himself back to sleep. He was just on the cusp when his eyes shot open again - Rey wasn’t there. Hux was still sound asleep, but she was gone.

Ben frowned and got up, going out into the living space to see if she had needed a drink or the loo, but her dress and cape were gone - she’d disappeared on them again.

He’d been rather hoping to wake up with her, perhaps even wake her up himself with his fingers or mouth. He had wished for more and he was fairly certain Hux had too. He sighed and went back to bed, pulling Hux against him as he went back to sleep.

 

“Come on, sleeping beauty, it’s past 1pm,” Ben groaned as Hux shook him gently, then opened his eyes and slowly sat up as Hux handed him a cup of coffee.

“Rey was gone when I woke up at 11,” Hux said as he sipped his own coffee and sat on the side of the bed.

Ben nodded, “I woke up briefly at 4am, she was already gone then.”

“She seems to be rather good at vanishing. She also appears to have taken my boxers with her, though I am assuming it was because you ruined her underwear,” Hux’s eyes were warm.

Ben bit his lip,a grin pulling at his lips, “I did, didn’t I? Think you’ll get them back? I can’t imagine her giving them to Finn to pass along.”  
Hux chuckled, “No, neither can I. We’ll have to wait and see, she didn’t leave a number or anything, so I am assuming that was it.”

Ben pouted, “She’s got my card with my number on it,” he pointed out, “We may hear from her again.”

Hux smiled as he ran his hand up one of Ben’s calves, “Do you think so?”

Ben nodded as he put his coffee down and sat forward, “God I hope so…” he raised his eyebrow at Hux.

Hux put his own coffee cup down and pulled Ben towards him, “Me too,” he said before roughly  pressing his lips to Ben’s.

* * *

 

 

Rey was decorating a little fir tree she had scavenged from the scrubby brownfield site that sat behind the garage as the others stood around drinking coffee.

Rebolt had produced some fairy lights from somewhere and she was trying to get them to sit right. She’d already been through the first degree from Korso and the others (apart from Lando and Chewie that is) about who she’d had her ‘fling’ with. Now Lando was getting grilled on whether he had managed to ‘get his leg over’ and if it had been good.

At first the others hadn’t believed him when he told them how beautiful Elle was, even after Chewie and Rey backed him up, so Chewie had shown them the website that was hosting the event photographs and they’d all admitted that Elle really was hot.

“Think you’re way prettier than Elle though, Baby,” Rebolt muttered as he handed her a silver star he’d made out of silver foil for the top of the tree. Rey blushed a little and punched him lightly in the arm, Rebolt just grinned at her.

“Baby,” came Korso’s voice and she looked up to see him frowning at his phone, “Why is there a picture of you with that suit who was in friday? The A7 guy?”

“Oh, ah, well he works with Finn and thought it might be nice to have a picture of us,” Rey answered, keeping her voice as light as possible as she concentrated on attaching the foil star to their tree, “The other guy is his boyfriend, who also works with Finn.”

“That so?” Korso was sounding suspicious, which was never a good thing.

“So how many canapés did you end up eating in the end, Chewie?” Rey asked, hoping to distract everyone.

Chewie laughed, “Over fifty. That average rule was a total lie.”

Lando chuckled, “Only to overgrown beasts like you, Chew.”

Rey grinned, back on safer ground, “Nope, I’m with Chewie on this one, ten or eleven is not enough.”

“Yeah, but you have Chewie’s stomach, even though you’re less than half his size,” Beckett rasped.

Rey shrugged, “I get hungry, is all.”

“Oh, and speaking of hungry,” Chewie held out a bit of paper to her, “Here’s the number from that boy from friday night,” he winked at her as she took it.

Rey pocketed the paper, rolling her eyes at all the whistling, “Yeah, all right, ladies,” she stood back from the tree and gestured to it, “Ta da!”

It was obviously rather rough around the edges, not elegant or anything, but it twinkled happily and the lights reflected in the foil star nicely.

Beckett took one look at it, barked a derisive laugh and disappeared, probably to go and smoke, but the others were kinder and Rebolt looked genuinely delighted with it.

 

Their break was over and as she got back to work her thoughts kept returning to Hux and Ben, she was slightly worried they had ruined her, she had a feeling any sex after _that_ would be disappointing to say the least… but it had been purely sex, no emotions involved, so maybe if she found someone to love, the sex would be good then… her mind drifted to the number in her pocket - she hadn’t even had a conversation with the guy and he’d only seen her rat arsed, but they’d been wearing the same t-shirt, which could only be a good sign, right?

“Korso?” she called at his legs protruding from under a car.

He rolled out, “Yeah, what's up?”

Rey chewed her lip, “Do you think I should text the guy from friday now or leave it till after Christmas?”

He frowned, rubbing his chin, “And you don’t want anything to happen with the guy from saturday?”

Rey shifted awkwardly, darting her eyes from his, “It was a one time thing.”

“I didn’t ask what it _was_ , I asked if you wanted it to happen again, be something more.”

Rey huffed in annoyance, “Semantics! It doesn’t matter either way. That’s what one time _means_. The guy from friday seemed nice, though?”

Korso stood, wiping his hands with a rag as he looked at her closely, “Did the guys on Saturday say it was only a one time thing, or is this just something you decided?”

Rey shrugged, “No, they didn’t say it, but I-”

Korso grunted triumphantly, “They?” Rey froze, _shit._ Korso folded his thick arms and glared at her, “Baby did you have a threeway with the suit and his boyfriend?”

Rey found she’d lost the use of her tongue. Korso sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Did they hurt you?” Rey shook her head emphatically, “Good. Call the kid from friday, he seemed alright. Do it now.” he gave her a push to get her going, “Leave the posh boys alone, they’re only trouble.”

_Bloody hell,_ keeping things secret seemed to be impossible for her. She sent Thexan a text rather than ring him, in case he’d forgotten who she was or had changed his mind.

 

On her way home that evening she picked up a jiffy bag so she could post back the boxers she had borrowed, which she had washed the day before.

Finn was home before her, so she disappeared into her room so she could write the address and seal them up privately.

“I can’t be arsed to cook tonight so do you want to-” Finn paused in her doorway, frowning down at her sitting on the floor as she hurriedly turned the jiffy bag upside down and stuffed the boxers under her leg, “What are you doing?”

Rey glared at him, “Ever heard of knocking? I could have been starkers”

Finn narrowed as he took everything in, “What are you trying to hide?”

Rey glared at him, pushing down her guilt at her deception, “It is Christmas you know? Of course I’m hiding things.” She gestured to the sellotape.

“Oh, okay, sorry. So, do you want to get Chinese?”

Rey breathed a silent sigh of relief, “If you’re paying, sure, otherwise, no.”

Finn snorted, “Fine. Chicken chow mein and sesame prawn toast?”

Rey grinned as her stomach made approving noises, “Love you!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Finn said as he went out.

She speedily finished putting the parcel together, sealed it up and stashed it deep in her work bag. Then finished her Christmas wrapping too for good measure. She’d got Beckett for Secret Santa and had found a really cool pocket multitool that had pliers, pocket knife, screwdriver, adjustable wrench and jaw spanner. She’d even dropped some heavy hints to Finn, hoping he’d get one for her.

She was finishing wrapping a bottle of Tom Ford ‘Noir Extreme’ for Finn when he yelled that the Chinese had arrived and she went and joined him.

They watched the IT Crowd as they ate, both of them laughing so much at one point they choked and had to beat each other on the back as tears rolled down their cheeks.

_This,_ she thought. I want this with someone… amazing sex may be amazing, but it was over quickly, she wanted something that would last, something that wouldn’t see her skipping out while they slept.

Her phone beeped, it was a message from Thexan asking her out for a drink. Rey smiled, that was a start.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 prompts used but one is a duplicate:: 1, 3, 8, 13, 16, 24, 27, 28, 33

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Writing Den's August/September prompts, 16 prompts used in Part One:  
> 3, 4, 6, 10, 12, 14, 15, 19, 21, 22, 23, 26, 29, 30, 32, 34


End file.
